BrokenGameReality Vol 1: Untold
by MikySP
Summary: Episode 4: Jacob leaves the group because he doesn't like their entusiasm. Somehow, the group aren't worrying much, despite the bomb, but they know they can't stand still.
1. Chapter One: The Beginnings

**Rating: K**

 **Summary:** He's a nice boy. She's a cheerful sister. He's a annoying and impatient boy. She's an beautiful, charming girl. He's an amnesian boy. She looks like an mysterious girl. He is the first half. She is the second half. Together, along with the Smashers, they are the untold heroes of Volume 1.

* * *

 _?_

"Sir Tabuu, I do not know if it's a good idea. I mean, sure you want to use this bomb, but are you positive about this? We cannot afford to waste this bomb!" The man was talking to someone. That _someone_ in question was Tabuu. As you probably recall from playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he was the leader of the Subspace Emissary. In other words, he's the mastermind of this whole plan.

He was finally defeated by the group of 35 Smashers. Now, years has passed, and for some mysterious reason, he has been revived, and now he want to exact revenge on the Smashers. He is now much more intelligent: he can now talk. And he's now putting his plan to the motion.

"Rest assured, the plan will go smoothly. We just need to plan where to put the bomb, and we will put the plan into motion," Tabuu stated. The man felt like there was no question and he left his hall, but not before saying this following.

"Okay, but if the plan fails, it is your responsability after all. I'm just saying this," the man said as he left the hall. Tabuu smirked; he just knew the perfect place to set the bombs there, without any Smashers knowing of it...

* * *

 **Monday, 9 April. 11:36 AM.  
**

 _Tokyo. Inside someone's house._

"Pichu... I think you're just my type. Our adorable mouse..."

"Oh, you... Tidio..."

"Tidio, I think you have an strange yellow mouse. And your sister has a strange pink ball, doesn't she?"

"Dad, please... this is not an unidentificable lifeform, this is... nevermind..."

No, they weren't talking with the real Pichu and Kirby... no, they weren't in their dad's car... no, his sister wasn't using Kirby as a pillow... no, none of these were really happening.

They were in a certain house, and they were roleplaying, in the boy's living room. So far, the roleplay has been going along nicely, which started two or three days ago. Today was the first day they returned to the school: fortunately, it consisted mostly of wandering around in the school and then there was a festival which started at 11:00 AM. They almost immediately returned home. And the luckiest thing was that the school was very close to the house.

"Tidio, don't you think we should pause this roleplay and continue on a later date?" His sister asked him.

Tidio was not just your average boy. _Not,_ because his parents were rich. However, they had to start working outside Tokyo when he became six year old. It was most recent. Anyways, he has short, black hair, normal nose, kind of short mouth, brown eyes, and a normal stature. He was around 3'11 feet tall: he was short. Since he can't see a bit, he has to use blue glasses, though it wasn't much of a problem. His special trait? He tries to be nice around everyone, even though it may fail every once in a while. Not all humans are nice, so it's not his fault. At the moment, he likes to wear an white shirt, with a Smash logo, and black pants. He's almost seven years old, and you could say the same with the girl...

Sera is a not-average girl, too. She is Tidio's sister and she has the same age as him, so you could guess Tidio and Sera are kind of twins. She looks like she has a bit long, brown hair that makes her look good. She has small nose, but a bit lengthy mouth and has blue eyes. She's a little shorter than Tidio, heighting 3'10. She can see good enough for her to not have glasses. Her special trait is that she may seem cheerful every once in a while, and would happen while watching some shows, featuring a hero. She likes pink color so she tends to wear pink everything.

"Um... okay, if that's what you want, Sera," Tidio approved his sister's request.

"Nice! The reason I asked this was because I have an friend I need to meet up with. Do you... um... want to go with me?" Sera started to blush at her last sentence: the only thing she wants is that her brother comes along with her.

"Sure, I'd love to see your new..." He paused when Sera suddenly got him into a tight hug with her.

"Yay! Thanks you, brother!" Tidio blushed at this and grinned proudily while running through his hair with his right hand. "Okay, let's go! I can show you where I will meet my friend!"

* * *

 **12:02 PM.  
**

 _Central Street of Tokyo._

It has took quite an time for them to reach the destination that they needed to go, in order to meet up with a friend. Sera had told Tidio that it would be in a bar, and so they entered into that certain bar. TOKYOBAR, it read, and yes, it was normal for these letters to not have an space. However, inside, they saw nothing, only the shop clerk.

"Is he really this late? He was the one who suggested we meet up here..."

"PIKAAAAAAA!"

"Eeeeeek!"

Sera almost jumped in the hands of Tidio, as he saw a Pikachu. However, it was just a cosplay, and the one wearing it removed his cosplay, revealing...

"You! Don't do this again! You nearly scared me to death..." Sera sighed in a bit of anger at him.

"Who is this guy?" Tidio asked Sera, who just sighed as she replied.

"He is the friend I was supposed to meet, Jacob."

Jacob has the same hair as that of Tidio, and has green eyes, normal nose, and a long mouth at this. He's around 4'2 so he's a bit higher than Tidio and Sera. Like Tidio, he wears the special green glasses. His special trait is being a bit annoying and a impatient one at the time. He likes the green, so he just usually wears green clothes and is always wearing a yellow hat.

"Ha, I knew it, my darling! You're afraid of someone in the back!" Jacob taunted her, who clenched her teeth in annoyance.

Sera sighed as she told Tidio about her friend. "This is my friend, Jacob," she grunted. "He's usually an guy who keep joking in a bad way, and keep picking on the guys and girls, like me. But... I'm trying to get myself to be friends with him. In fact, I've heard that he is actually kind and gentle if you get to know and make friends with him," she took a deep breath.

 _'Really? It doesn't sound the way to me,'_ Tidio could only think as he stared at Jacob, who frowned.

"Tidio, stop looking at me! I was just joking, okay?!" He snapped at Tidio, who quickly nodded.

"Anyways, we came here, to the cafeteria, because... um... what was it...? Ah, now I remember!" Sera snapped her fingers. "We came here because you told me there was a important thing about the Smash game. So, um... what was it?" Jacob could only be in slight disbelief.

"Don't you remember what I told you some days?!" He said as Tidio looked at her. "Don't you remember that there was a new rumor about a port of Smash 4 game?" Sera tilted up, remembering back when Jacob had told her. "Well, the good news is that it's not a port, it's a new game! It will be on Nintendo Switch! It's a new game!" Sera and Tidio beamed at this.

"So it's true at all! This oughta to clear some confusion around the players!" Sera cheered happily. Jacob could only sigh loudly at this.

"I have a idea. Why don't we meet up tomorrow in the afternoon to play Smash Bros. for 3DS? Then we can discuss it out, right?" Tidio asked the two teens.

Jacob snorted. "Fine, let's do this. I was getting bored and about to say it too," He said. Sera nudged him to not snort as it's not a bad game.

"Yay!" Sera cheered. "Anyways, we have to part ways. You know I and Tidio have to do some stuffs, right?" Jacob nodded at this. "Bye!"

"Bye!" And they parted ways. But about some distances into, Tidio began to look around suspiciously. Sera just happened to catch him glancing around suspiciously, and she was worried.

"Tidio, what's wrong?"

"I don't know why, but for some reason, I feel like I'm being watched..." He looked around before stopping. "I have a bad feeling. I really hope it's just my anxiety..." Sera frowned a bit.

"It could have been your imagination. Probably it could be from the roleplay we just did..." Sera told him, who got convinced about it.

"Yeah, it may have been my imagination..." He still looked a bit unsure, but decided to leave it alone as they went into their house..

* * *

 **Tuesday, 10 April. 9:12 AM.**

 _At school._

18 minutes remaining unill school begins. Tidio and Sera had gotten their schedules, and they were into elementary school, first class. And they were delighted when they found out Jacob is in the same class as them. By the way, they are in class 1-A.

They entered in the class.

"Tidio! Sera! So we're about in the same class!" Jacob said, happy that they got into the same class as him. His mom recommended this school, and he was interested. _So_ interesting, in fact.

"Hey, Jacob!" They shouted together, but they realised this and they covered their mouths. "I'm sorry, guys!" Sera bowed down. A girl with the glasses happened to see them, and she got closer to them.

"U-um...hello! My name is..."

"Oh, hi there. Your name is...Makota, right?" Sera responded. She nodded. "That glasses girl? I saw yesterday that you got selected as the class president!" Makota blushed at this.

"No, it was nothing this big..." She was a bit shy. "I'm...just lucky to be one..."

"Hmph, what would a class president do? Help? Clean? In fact, I don't think presidents are useful!" Jacob said, being cocky, which made Makota get tears in her eyes. She started to cry a bit, which all guys...and yes, GIRLS, in the class heard.

"You just made her cry!" Sera shouted at him, who just folded his arms. "We'll see..." Meanwhile, Tidio was trying to calm Makota down, but to no avaliable. He, however, got a closer look.

Her hair was blue, she liked to wear blue as sign of the class president, and she had glasses on her eyes, which were blue. When he tried to take another look though, Makota suddenly blushed and pushed Tidio away, blushing a lot.

"Seems like she's so shy..." Tidio said, being a bit drowsy...but then, he snapped out of his drowsness. _No, I can't be in love with her! I'm not ready...!_ He shook this thought off, as the teacher came. He had glasses too, and he had short, spiky, brown hair.

"Welcome to your new school and class! My name is Mr. Kamikodo, but you can call me 'Teacher' if you wish. Anyways. do you remember the new schedules for the school, that I gave you?" He explained. Everyone shouted 'yes'.

"Okay then, let's begin class. I'm sure our 13 years together will be fun!" He shouted, and again everyone cheered 'yes'.

It was at this point where the adventure was going to begin...

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Untold  
_**

* * *

The first hour in the first day went smooth, mostly it was just explainations.

Everyone had a five minute break, but mostly while they were talking, a spy was watching them from far. It was that same blond haired guy from earlier, who was obversing the three protagonists. They were talking about the same thing.

"Again with this 'Smash' thing? I told you, I will prove it now!"

* * *

The five minute break was up, and everyone waited patiently for the teacher to arrive. At a certain point, it started to feel like hours. Makota was muttering 'teacher', but nobody could hear her, though Tidio and Sera had the same thought.

 _Where is our teacher?_ They thinked, only for them to be a bit surprised when they were thinking the same thing. Another boy in the class spoke up.

"I'll go search for him!" the boy yelled, but several boys blocked him, telling him that he couldn't search. But he insisted about this, and he know the consequences. Still the other boys didn't let him through. This erupted into a little agruement.

Tidio, Sera and Jacob used the time they had with the agruement, in order to sneakily exit the class. However, when they exited, they were a bit surprised to find Makota outside the class.

"M-Makota!" Tidio said to her, as she looked toward him.

"Tidio..." she muttered to herself. "Please be careful...I have a bad feeling..." she said in a low voice.

"Bad feeling? Maybe this is just another of your jokes!" This made Makota blush a bit at this, and became angry toward Jacob.

"J-Jacob!"

But instead of him, she would be right. Several seconds later, they started to feel the gas, and unfortunately it was a sleeping one at this. They started to cough.

"W-what is this...?"

"Ew, this stinks..."

"I don't like this..."

"Mommy...help..."

In just a second, they fell asleep.

* * *

 _?_

Tidio felt something.

He felt something tapping him.

As if it stung. But he just wanted to sleep some more...

Unill he realized there's no time to sleep. He got up suddenly, screaming a bit and putting his hand on his heart.

"Huff...pant...what was this?" He still felt a bit drowsy though, as he looked around.

It was a room, but not what you'd expect from the normal ones. The background was all blue, there were futuristic platforms, and it looked like everywhere was code. Everywhere there were numbers. Like he'd been trapped into a virtual reality game.

"This isn't a game!" He yelled, but there was no answer. There was a path that was filled with arrows. Confused, he decided to follow it.

There was a door but it had a hand code. Basically, you had to put your hand, and the system would verify your hands; if it's the same, the door will open, and if it's not the same, the door won't open and the person might fall into a trap. Tidio thought it was a number code, but as he placed the finger, the system scanned the finger.

He thought it was laser, so he duck down, and closed his eyes for a bit.

Seconds passed before he opened one. The door was open.

 _What was this?_ He thought as he entered the door.

* * *

There was a console, but Tidio felt something familiar about this.

 _What is this?_

He tried to touch the console, but soon it started to glow white. It blinded him alot, and he couldn't see. He thought it was all over, but then he felt a sharp pain in his mind-

His eyes was wide.

"G-gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" There was sharp pain all over his body, as the red Joycon was removed-

* * *

Tidio did the classical transformation pose.

He showed the red Joycon in more detail, tilted it slightly left, and-

"Tra-," he started as he made a circle. He put the Joycon up before-

"-sf-," he continued while drawing down, forming a line. He put his Joycon left and then-

"-orm," he said as he drew right, forming another line. The Smash logo was fully drawed, but it wouldn't be completed without-

"Red!" he finally said as the light surrounded him.

He felt like the body wasn't moving, and felt himself going through something that turned him into clay stone for a while. He seemed to fall, unill the stone started to light up. Light were flowing through him, and eventually it exploded.

Once the light went away from him, he looked like his clothes has changed. Instead of the usual outfit, he now had red gloves, red pants, red shoes, and red long shirt. He now had also the sword, which looked like it was made from plastic. Basically, he's wearing everything in red. His hair colour was also changed as it now looks very black, but it almost looked like that of a devil.

"Swordsman!" He said while grinning.

* * *

...Grinning? Tidio looked around confused.

"...Since when did I have that sword? And where is the Switch?" He looked around confused, but then he saw the Switch in his left pocket. He grabbed it and looked at the console.

It was flashing new, like nobody has used that console ever. The screen is black, so it's powered off. There are Joycons, but it seems like these are removable. It also seems like the red Joycon is still on the Switch, despite Tidio having used it for the transformation. There is also a blue Joycon.

He would inspect the Switch more, but suddenly he could hear something. Soon after, he found out that the green monsters, that looked like the Slimes, were circling around him.

 _What are these green monsters? How can I repel them?_ He thought a bit disgusted, unill he remembered he still had that plastic sword. He pulled it off of his back, and he could hold it with one hand. _It could be my time..._ But his thought was interrupted when the Slimes started to tackle him.

 **GET READY**

One Slime tried to tackle him, so Tidio tried to get back, only for him...to jump. And not just a normal jump, it looked like that of some distance.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed as he fell down. Smoke started to surround him, then started to disappear as it was revealed he hit his head. However, he was a bit surprised to discover that the jump did not hurt him.

"No...damage?" He wondered a bit confused, but one Slime successfully tackled him from the behind. He was pushed a bit far, and there was a bruise on his back.

"Ow...I think I understand now.." He groaned a bit as he started charging at a Slime. He pushed the weapon into the slime - after pushing the weapon, the slime started to yell in a unknown language, probably meaning pain, before he disappeared into goo.

The other three slimes were angry at him. They tried to use a attack in succession, so Tidio tried to run, but he could feel a new light inside him. Several sparkles were around him as he started to learn the basic combo. He thrusted, then kicked, after that he slammed the sword to ground two times before slamming it hard and knocking the slimes away, transforming them into goo.

 _What was that...?_ He thought at this. Maybe it was some new ability or a new skill...But then he could feel a new power going through him.

* * *

 _Results_

 _EXP 8 - TOTAL EXP 8_

 _5/5 LEVEL UP 3/12_

 _Yen: 6 - Total: 6_

 ** _-Level up!-_**

 ** _Tidio LV1-2_**

 ** _HP 20-42_**

 ** _SP 4-6_**

 ** _STR 2-3  
_**

 ** _STA 1-2_**

 ** _INT 1-1_**

 ** _AGI 2-2_**

 ** _LUK 1-1_**

 ** _Tidio has learned a new skill: Double Slash!  
SP cost: 4 - Slash your enemy twice for double damage!...Maybe?_**

* * *

He huffed, and puffed, as he was exhausted from the battle.

 _I felt a power going through me. Was it a level up? Or was it just me absorbing my enemies? Whatever it was...I have to find Sera, Jacob and Makota!_ Tidio started to think as he went through different rooms.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Makota suddenly woke up with a burst of 'Ah!'.

She looked around the room. It was so futuristic, and that freaked her a little. But then she calmed down. _I...I...I think I can get...out..._ she thought as she got up. There was a control room in front of her.

She went in, but then she saw something unexpected.

In front of her was a boy fighting with some monsters that looked like Slimes. She didn't understand the situation, but she thought that the boy needed help. The boy in question was green coloured, as his clothes were all green. He seemed to have a plastic gun. She tried to approach him, but...

"Get away from me, Makota!" The voice seemed so familiar, it struck her...

"J-J-Jacob?!" She felt a wave of intense blush around her. It was the same boy that said she was wrong, from earlier. Suddenly, she was tackled by a blue slime behind her. Her glasses fell off.

"Makota!" Jacob yelled as he tried to help her, but the Slimes blocked him. It seemed like there was no hope. Makota was yelling loudly while the Blue Slime was tackling her. But then nothing happened to her.

She opened her eyes, and saw that a yellow Joycon was in front of her. It was glowing, too. She reached to touch it, and as soon as her fingers touched the Joycon, it glowed brighter, blinding everyone around the Joycon.

"A-Aaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

Makota was now standing up.

"Tra-!" She said as she held the Joycon up-

"-sfo-!" she continued as she tilted it-

"-rm!" Then she put the joycon in a position that seemed like it was a arrow and-

"Blue!" Light surrounded her.

She felt herself going through something that turned her into clay stone for a while. She seemed to fall, unill the stone started to light up. Light were flowing through her, and eventually it exploded.

Once the light went away from her, she looked like his clothes has changed. Instead of the usual outfit, she now had yellow of everything...She also had the yellow flower on her hair, and she had a plastic bow.

"Archer!" she said as she pointed the bow.

* * *

"...Archer? What...is an archer?" She looked around confused, and when a Blue Slime tried to tackle her, she just jumped due to the startle. She jumped higher than she expected, and she started to fall, exposing her underwear in the process. Jacob blushed at this.

"J-J-Jacob!" Makota yelled enraged at him and began throwing arrows at him, but he just dodged out of the way and let the arrows hit the green slimes, of which they disappeared into goo. But the Blue Slime was still behind her.

"Look out!" he yelled as he suddenly shooted at the Blue Slime. It looked more like a precise shot, a critical shot, as the Blue Slime suddenly disappeared into the Goo. Usually it would survive.

 _Results_

 _EXP 14 - TOTAL EXP 22_

 _12/12 LEVEL UP 5/30_

 _Yen 9 Total 15_

 ** _-Level up!-_**

 ** _Jacob/Makota LV2-3_**

 ** _HP 36-54/35-52_**

 ** _SP 4-6/5-7_**

 ** _STR 1-2/2-2_**

 ** _STA 1-2/1-1_**

 ** _INT 1-1/1-2_**

 ** _AGI 2-3/1-1_**

 ** _LUK 1-1/1-2_**

 ** _Jacob has learned a new skill: Accurate Shot!  
SP cost: 4 - The accuracy of your Guns is raised, and you also deal very low damage!  
_**

 ** _Makota has learned a new skill: Triple Arrows!  
SP cost: 5 - Shoots three arrows that has longer range, but has very low damage._**

* * *

"Huff..." Makota muttered as she stood there, exhausted.

"What happened? I could feel my power increasing..."

"We have not got time, Tidio might be in danger!" she interrupted him, with her voice being confident, but she covered her mouth and blushed.

"D-D-Don't t-tell a-anyone I-I s-said t-this, o-o-o-otherwise y-y-you're d-dead!" she yelled as Jacob nodded immediately.

But while she was running toward a door she found, he thought to himself. _This girl is a bit cute when blushing...Maybe I should ask for her autograph, but she is not a idol...Wait, I can't think about these things! Stupid yourself!_ He slapped himself and began chasing after him.

* * *

On the other part, Tidio was in the strange world. There were platforms, and sometimes, the platform would gradually disappear, so he had to jump around. At a certain point, he found Sera, and she joined him in the running...Finally, they reached a blue-coloured house, and they entered the house, so that they can feel safe.

"Ugh, I'm never going to stay in that dimension! I want to go home!" Sera yelled a bit, but Tidio just shook his head.

"There's nothing we could have done. We should wait..." A cracking voice could be heard... "and see if a ghost scares you," he finished after hearing the voice.

"G-Ghost!? How dare you say that thing! Stop lying to me an-" She looked behind...

"Eyaaaaaaaaaah!"

She snuck behind Tidio, and looked, thinking it was probably a monster, that is coming to eat her. But he just saw a blond child. He had brown eyes and he had a cyan Joycon in his hands.

"A...blond man?" Sera wondered.

"I don't know if he is a NPC or a human, but let's talk to him..." Tidio said as he went near the child.

"Um, hello, what's your name...?" He said, but the blond child just seemed to tilt his head.

"Name?" he repeated, clearly confused. Tidio and Sera looked at each other.

"Well, my name is Tidio..." the black haired guy chuckled, but he just tilted again.

"Tidio? What is an Tidio?"

"Tidio...I think he might have amnesia." Sera spoke up, worried about him.

"Amnesia?" Tidio repeated, not knowing that word.

"Amnesia is when someone doesn't remember anything. For example... Well, you remember me, and you know that I'm your sister, right? But the blond guy doesn't know what is an name, and he doesn't seem to know anything."

"So he might have lost his...memory?" And Sera nodded.

"Exactly! I don't know how can we..." Just before she said the 'help' word, the blond guy spoke up.

"Caius..." he repeated to himself.

"Caius? Is it someone you know?"

"Maybe it's your name, Caius?" At Sera's response, the blond got a bit startled, but then he tilted his head.

"Now's not the time to talk to him, we have to go! The ground is shaking a lot!" Tidio shouted.

One second later, he was right. The ground shook violently in a way that they have never seen before. They had to run, and Tidio did not forget to drag Caius by grabbing his hand.

"Hang in there, Caius!"

* * *

Makota and Jacob were running at the same time, while the ground was shaking.

"Where d-did this come from!?" Makota yelled, wanting to go home like Sera.

"Ma'am..." Jacob started but was kicked by Makota. "Ow! What was this for!?

"I'm n-not your lady..." But when she finished, she could feel that something was removing her hands. She saw that her hand got separated from Jacob, and she was about to fall from the ground.

"MAKOTA!" He screamed in vain as he watched her fall.

When it seemed like all hope was lost, however, she disappeared. He got confused, and when he looked behind, he saw that a unknown girl held Makota like she was a prince.

"A-Ah..." she blushed a bit. "Thanks..."

The unknown girl set her down. "It's no problem, but I think you should be careful, ma'am." She blushed at the last word.

"Umm, t-thanks, but I-I'm not a lady or a princess. My name is M-Makota..." she stuttered a bit. She looked at Jacob, but seeing that he was coming near the girl, she stepped a bit away from him.

The girl had long, cyan hair. Her eyes were cyan, like a feature that nobody has seen before. She also looked like she was wearing a white ribbon.

"Y-Your eyes! Are you from the future?!" He slightly screamed which flinched the blond girl. Makota looked a bit at her, and he was right.

"W-Where do you come from? Are you going to c-capture us, future monster?!" Makota yelled, concerned about her, but she just got angrier.

"Monster?! I am not a monster!" She yelled. "This 'monster' you speak of is not one of them. Besides, I have a name, and it's Mikaru! Do you not see that you have your Joycons?" She said, pointing at what the two were carrying.

"You mean this?" Jacob said, holding up the green Joycon. Makota held up the yellow one.

"I have this, and it's orange..." She said, holding up the orange Joycon. And now the two seemed to trust her, because they lowered the guards.

"I'm sorry to have scared you. Honestly. But one thing is clear-right. Yes, I come from the future!" Jacob and Makota gasped at her statement. "Therefore, I know how this works!" She said cheerfully.

"Then...Do you per chance, know where Tidio and Sera are?"

"Tidio the Swordsman and Sera the Wizard, right?" They are surprised by this.

"Of course I know this, this white ribbon is actually used for many functions! Let's see..." she grabbed the white ribbon. By touching the center part, she opened up a menu. She looked through the GPS map.

"Hmm...It seems like they are nearing the gate. There is also two friendly peoples who are running toward the gate. However...the troubling part is there is a red dot very near the gate. That means someone plans to destory the connections!"

"Damn! If we don't hurry up we might get stuck forever in this place!"

"Y-Yeah, you're right...W-We should go right a-away!"

They two ran off, with Mikaru following after them.

"Hold it!"

* * *

On a other side, another twin were running in the cyberspace. The second half, the female one with short, brown hair and green eyes, was running, while the first half, the male one with messy brown hair and eyes, was struggling to catch up, and he was in his wheelchair. Eventually, they reached a dead end, but it had a teleporter system that could teleport. They also had in their hands two Joycons; the boy was holding the black Joycon which was on his legs, while the girl was holding the white one.

"Why...do you run...so fast...Chiara?" the male struggled to talk.

"I'm not running fast...You're just slow. It's not my fault you're sitting like this, Michele." The girl, now identified as Chiara, replied to him. He whined.

"I'm not slow...you know...my body is..." But he then shook his head, as if to say that now was not the time to remind her, while she was looking around.

"It looks like we reached an dead end," she replied, but the brother just coughed again.

"And we've... come this far..." he sighed, then he caught sight of something that he hasn't seen before. "Look to the right! There is...an device?" They went to check the device. It looked like it was made straight from a sci-fi movie.

"I have no information...about this device...where are we really? Do you know, Michele?" she asked him. He was usually the intelligent type.

"...Maybe, we died." This freaked her out. But then she realized it wasn't true, she was alive, so she was angry.

"Michele! How many times I have told you to not say some creepy things?! Let's see what this teleporter does!" She carried her brother with the wheelchair. A light surrounded them, and when the light faded, they were gone.

* * *

Eventually, the six members of the supposed group came to the same location, and when the first part of the group looked at the second part, they immediately felt an sense of familiarity.

"Makota? Jacob? Why are you here...?" Tidio said, confused, while Sera hugged the cyan-eyed girl.

"I could say the same about you! Who and why is that blond guy with you?!" He yelled, suspicious about him. This mentioned boy, Caius, just tilted his head.

"He's not called blond guy for nothing, he's called Caius! And what about that girl...that my sister is hugging?" he replied, a bit awkwardly. On that mention, Sera stopped hugging that girl. She blushed, trying to talk.

"Well...My name is Mikaru. And, uh, well..."

"She comes from the future!" Jacob shouted, but there was dead silence afterward. "What?! Why are you not believing me?! Come on, it's all true, look at her white ribbon! And she might even have a small robot following her!" he said, anger obvious in his voice.

"W-We were just kidding, J-Jacob! We're sorry! We believe you! It's obvious by her cyan eyes!" Makota said, flustered. The others nodded as well.

Just then, the third group arrived. But to the six, it was a first meeting. The six doesn't know anything about the final group, which was an boy and a girl. It looked like they had the same age, so you could probably guess they were twins. They looked at the six, and they were going to reach to them, but the boy pushed the girl and, using his wheelchair, he went near...

"Oh my goddess, you're so beautiful! W-Will you marry me, my love?! Your beauty is astonishing!" he shouted. At this, Sera blushed madly, and the other just stared blank-eyed... "Umm...", unill his sister stepped hard on his feet, so hard that he probably would have screamed if he didn't cover his mouth.

"W-What was that for, Sister?! D-Don't ever do this again!" he yelled at her, but she just pulled his ears. "Ow, ow!"

"How many times do I have to remind you, Michele?! Stop flirting with other girls! You can worry about flirting when you grow up. Right now, you're still a little (Michele grumbled) kid, so stop trying to marry a girl!" She shouted at her. "Now shut up!" He went silent and looked down as if he wanted to cry a bit.

"Now...I'm sorry for my brother's behaviour. He just won't stop unill he finally gets a girlfriend. My name is..."

"H-Hey, b-black haired guy with black eyes...I'd like you to marry Chiara. Yes, I'd like you to marry her, you sound like a..." A whack once again. "Ow! Not this again!"

"W-Will you please stop with this?! I-I'm not interested in having a boyfriend! Ahem, my name is Chiara, his name's Michele...Despite his name, he's actually male. Actually, well..." she said, pointing at his wheelchair but everyone already understood that.

"It's nice to meet you Chiara," Tidio said as he shook hands with her. She blushed a bit, but returned the handshake too. Then, Tidio started talking.

"Alright...So where are we? All we know is that first, there's a girl claiming to be from the future (Mikaru: I am NOT, and I'm Mikaru!), there are five unknown members, one of which looks like a bully (Jacob: Bully!? I-It's Jacob!), and I don't know if you all are in the same school, or anything else..."

"I agree! I do know Tidio, as he's my brother, but I don't know about rest of you. Well, maybe Jacob..." Sera said, being greeted with a glare from Jacob. He seemed to be the most ignored. ("Are you ignoring me!?)

"My name is Mikaru. As I told you before, I come from the future." She said, with a glint of her eyes.

 _After a very quick greeting..._

"...So...um...w-where are we, in the first place?" Michele stuttered, but at this point it was a bit scary. "I wanna go home..."

"To be honest, we don't know." This stung horror in Michele, who stared at Sera. "I don't know how or why, but we are now here. Everything is cyan, like there's a lot of codes..."

"Wait, what? Does this mean we're data?"

"I-I-I don't know...To tell you the truth, I'm pretty scared," Makota commented, raising her hand.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think this might be a bad dream..." Jacob also raised his voice.

"Well, does anyone kn-"

"I actually know what's going on, but not much," Everyone stared at Mikaru. "Well...I wish I-I could discuss it with you all, but...We need to get out of here. It sounds...creepy." she sighed. (Michele: "I wanna go home!")

"But...where do we go from here?" Tidio said, a bit confused on the direction, and everyone thought about it for a while.

"H-Hey, I have-"

"- an idea? I'm afraid to say that it won't work. Phone, GPS, devices...Nothing works here." she said, downcast. Chiara just sweatdropped.

"You can't be serious, right?" she said as she remembered that she had a phone in her dress pocket. She got it out, and started it up. Indeed, what Mikaru said was right; looking at the signal, there is an cross icon, indicating that there's no signal. "N-No way..."

"Only way you can know the direction is to rely on me. Here, I have this white ribbon," she took it out from her hands. She touched the center part, the circle of the ribbon. Something holographic popped up, and everyone suddenly backed away. Michele looked like he was about to fall.

On the holograph, there was the general map. There were three paths revealed; two of which to the six it looked familiar, but the third path was very simple and it was from the two newcomers. The three paths ends into a big room, where there was...

"A g-gate? But why would it be h-here...?" Makota said, confused.

"Exit ticket! Let's go!"

"Wait, Michele!"

As soon as the gate icon popped up, Michele suddenly wanted to follow the gate, so he suddenly darted with his wheelchair; Chiara wanted him to wait and stop for a moment, so she got after them. Realizing that the gate thing was probably important, the remaining six decided to follow him. So far, the path was going very nicely, despite being all code - to be honest, it could have probably been like running in a grassplain filled with a lot of beautiful flower. It almost felt like a change of pace.

But everything would come to end soon as there was suddenly a smoke that stung the kid's eyes. They were coughing again, as if they got a flea or something. "W-What is going on...?"

"Who is there? Can the person plea-"

"You **need** to stop right there."

When the smoke went away, the eight members looked around for the voice, for the source. They saw the voice near the very same gate they were going for, but it was very different than what they expected.

The 'figure' was standing up, and it was sitting up, like some kind of werewolf. It also had almost black fur, and it looked like he was wearing a futuristic gun. It suddenly pointed the gun at...

"Give me this Shino guy. We need him." it said, shocking everyone. It was pointing its gun at what seemed like Makota.

"M-M-Me?" she backed away, but then realized it wasn't talking about her, so she got a little away to see who. It was pointing the gun at this 'Caius' guy! He was pointing at himself, as if to say, 'Me'?

"Yes, you. We've come to retrieve you!" it yelled, but this 'Caius' guy just tilted his head.

"Retrieve him? What are you going to do?" Tidio said, looking at him suspicious.

"Yeah! Consider that he has amnesia! He lost his memory, everything of it!" Sera said, "Amnesia...Really?" Mikaru said to herself.

"What... is... amnesia...?" 'Caius' said, shocking this figure and almost everyone. However, Mikaru strangely didn't seem this much surprised. Jacob took note of this, he will have to ask her later about this.

"...It does not matter. At this point..." But it was interrupted when Michele came over to him. "Um..." his sister said, a bit awkwardly, as she stared at him with a blank look... "Bro-"

"Hey, hey! You're Wolf O'Donnell! I am a huge fan of you being at Nintendo! You fought once against your Fox and your Falco! You became friends with them at one point! You had to team up with them despite hating them! Yes, really, I'm meeting you in person! Can I please have your autograph?! You come from these Star Fox games! Can I please have yo-"

 **BANG!**

His wheelchair fell to ground and he was launched, clutching his head with his hands due to his banging against the terrain. It looked like he was screaming in pain. "B-Brother!" she said as she went to him, checking on him. Tidio and Sera also followed him. Makota just gasped and put her hands on her mouth, as if she just witnessed a murder.

"How dare you?!" Jacob pointed his guns against him. "You shot him!"

"I have no need for ostinate idiots like you. Especially...that cyan-haired brat. I have some business with Shino!"

"C-C-Cyan-Haired Brat...?! I'll have you know, my name is Mikaru! Nobody calls me a brat!" she said as she whipped her Orange Joycon, as it suddenly now glowed. Chiara's Joycon also glowed. She held the White Joycon in her hand, clenching a bit with her hands as she got up.

"I-I can't believe you tried attacking my brother! Unforgivable!" she screamed the last word so much that it glowed more intensely, as the white and orange light surrounded the two girls. "A-Aaaah!" Michele's sister yelled, but Mikaru wasn't yelling at all-

* * *

"Tra-!" she started as she held up the White Joycon.

"-sf-!" she continued as she put it more upward.

"-orm!" She put it down, and then created another line a little above the center part of the vertical line.

"White!" she finished as she made a pose that seemed like she was praying. She got surrounded in the white light, almost like she was in the tower.

Again, like the rest of the fighters, she was turned into a clay stone, then the stone glowed as it broke. Once she was free, she now had white gloves, a white dress and a staff. She also had the lucky four clover as her headband.

"Priest!"

* * *

"Tra-!" Mikaru started as she formed a circle.

"-sf-!" She formed four arrows.

"orm!" She formed the circle on the center.

"Orange!" She spun her Orange Joycon around as if she was throwing a boomerang. She was surrounded in the orange light.

Once the light faded, she now had a mask that covered her mouth and nose, and she was all orange. She also had a orange cape.

"Assassin!"

* * *

"Let's go!" Mikaru said as she fired several, small shurikens. Wolf dodged it and shot a laser, but she also dodged it.

"Looks like you're more advanced than I thought, brat. Time to get serious!" he said as he readied the other gun.

"W-what...? I-I don't remember him having two..." "If you talk now, you'll just get more hurt, Michele! I get what you're trying to say!" But now Michele couldn't stand it anymore. He only watched as he was helpless now.

Wolf dodged the shots and easily scratched through the two, sending them to the ground. "Ow!"

 _I-If I only I wasn't helpless now...I don't want to see him murder the two! T-This doesn't look a game anymore..._

He huffed a lot as he was still clutching in pain, but his Black Joycon was glowing. Finally, he mustered the courage, and tried to open his mouth... "I-I can't stand this anymore! I wanna protect Big S- Aaargh!"

"B-Brother!"

* * *

"Tra-..." He now held the black Joycon, and he was now standing up. He pulled it back. "-sf-!"

He thrust it forward-

"-orm!"

Then he made a circle, a simple circle that had a size of a hand- "Black!"

A tower appeared. Once it disappeared, he now had black in everything, and black gloves, as he landed softly. He opened his eyes, which were now slightly red, as if to show a blazing aura.

"Fighter!"

* * *

As soon as he transformed, he charged toward the enemy. Wolf fired a blaster at him, which was unusually fast and it looked big, but Michele jumped and dodged the attack. Suddenly, it seemed like the brother learnt martial abilities in a instant, as he landed behind Wolf and dealt some blows with his kicks, finishing with a kick in the head to down as he sent the wolf down.

He backed away and then he held his left hand forward, motioning to come toward him. "Wanna more?" He yelled as his voice seemed childish, smiling a bit. This was actually a insult to the wolf.

"Why you...!" He came to charge at the boy, but just when it seemed like he'd reached him, the boy just suddenly jumped up and kicked him from behind in the face. Sera was impressed by Michele's actions. "I'm going to join you!" she said as her blue Joycon lighted up. "Gyaaa!"

* * *

"Tra-!" Sera yelled as she held the blue Joycon in her right hand, similar to her brother's pose. "sfo-..!" Unlike Tidio, she immediately spun around happily as she stopped after a spin, and-

"-rm!" She yelled as she shook the Joycon in front of her, as if she wanted to cast some magic.

The tower appeared. Once it disappeared, she immediately had her blue shirt on, a blue skirt on and she also had a short but cute and blue-ish wand. She also now had a magician hat.

"Magician!"

* * *

Wolf failed to notice the transformation, as he was about to scratch Michele, but he was immediately stopped by the fire that appeared in front of Michele, as he used the Fire skill.

"You ain't getting him! Get past us!" Jacob said angrily as his green Wii Remote lightened up.

* * *

"Tra-..." Jacob set the green Joycon up with his right hand. "-sf-!"

He stretched his right arm to the right-

"-orm!" As he said this, he now stretched the same arm forward, and then immediately pulled it back, as if to shoot someone, the Joycon now rotated vertically as he put the other hand on the Joycon, akin to the similar feature of what a Wii Remote would do on a TV.

The tower appeared. Once it disappeared, he now had green shirt and pants as instead of the Joycon, he now had pistol on both of his hands, as he pointed the right gun on the camera, while keeping the left gun pointed on the ground.

"Gunner!"

* * *

Wolf couldn't dodge as the transformation was sudden, as Jacob fired several shots on Wolf.

"Accurate Shot!" He yelled as he put the gun in front of his eyes, as if he was trying to concentrateon firing. He shot several times and fortunately, they didn't miss.

"Nice, Jacob!" Tidio smiled so much, as he concentrated. He transformed into the Swordman with his red Joycon, taking some seconds as he was having a sword now as he tried to thrust against Wolf...

...only for him to realize that he was thrusting nothing. The enemy disappeared!

"He disappeared! Where is he?!" he looked around as the friends also looked around, this 'Shino' guy staring with a blank look. "I-I have no information on this! How can he hide like this?!" Mikaru said concerned, as she helped Chiara get up, Makota staring suspiciously...

Unill she turned to look at this Shino person. "Found him! T-Triple Arrows!" She said as she launched three arrows. "M-Makota!"

But Sera realized that the target wasn't Shino. The arrows curled up as it flew past above Shino's head. It seemed like they hit the invisible opponent, but the arrows quickly disappeared into the darkness as the figure was revealed, grabbing Shino by his shirt from behind...

"Wolf! How could you!?" Tidio yelled, as Mikaru looked on in slightly scared face. "What are you doing with him?!"

"I told you already...Shino needs to get back, and I have to help him. You brats are just getting in my way!" Jacob and the others just got even angrier. "Now come, Shino. You need to be taken back to your home..." Wolf stopped when he saw the light coming from Shino. He looked at him carefully, and he found out that he had a Joycon. He went to immediately force him to give it back, but just as he reached the hand, the light glowed cyan as Shino's eyes widened, his mouth hanging open.

"N-No!" He struggled as he tried to get the enemy to let him go, but Wolf just got even angrier. "Shut up!"

As soon as Wolf touched the Joycon, the light just glowed even brighter, as if it didn't want to be grabbed by none other than Shino.

"S-Stop!" He yelled as he somehow with force managed to shove Wolf away, dropping the boy in the process as he suddenly yelled, backing away and clutching his shirt.. "A-Aaaaaargh-"

* * *

He was standing there, with a very faint cyan aura, as he stood there, but he was emotionless, as he lifted up the Joycon with his hand. "Tra-" He would grab the cyan Joycon with his right hand.

"sf-" He shook it in front of him, stretching his right arm.

"orm." He stated calmly as he thrust the Joycon forward. Suddenly, he was covered in the cyan tower.

Once the tower disappeared, he now had cyan daggers instead of the Joycon as he had cyan in everything. His face also seemed to have changed a bit as he was now smirking a little, and his hair was now ragged.

"Thief."

* * *

He stood there as Wolf backed away. "This still doesn't do anything-" Shino disappeared. The next thing Wolf knew, he'd been stabbed in the back by the dagger, as he got away from Shino. "W-What is this?!"

Tidio and the group ran toward Shino, although Mikaru didn't seem very surprised. "Are you alright, Shino?!" Tidio yelled, but Shino remained silent as he glared at the enemy.

"So far...i-it looks like we can u-use that t-to defeat any e-evil..." Makota said, shyly, as she held her bow.

"Listen. This is really important. We've got the enemy down, and he's injured. This is it, guys and girls, we need to unleash our powers!" Chiara said, with a serious look.

"Yeah! We look like a team of eight, a purifying team. We'll beat that'cha guy down!" Jacob yelled in high pitch.

"W-Well...We don't really look like a purifying team. Still, that guy is really annoying. He's... like a creepy guy..." Sera stated, although she was timid at her last sentence.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Everyone, expect Shino who was silent, cheered as the team was now staring at the enemy.

"Libra!" Chiara yelled as she tried to scan the enemy. Her staff immediately lighted up...

 **Wolf O'Donnell**

 **LV: 05**

 **HP: 96/240**

 **SP: 47/60**

 **ATK: 11**

 **DEF: 10**

 **MATK: 7**

 **MDEF: 8**

 **STR: 4**

 **STA: 4**

 **INT: 3**

 **AGI: 5**

 **LUK: 3**

 **Information:** Wolf O'Donnell is a notorious criminal, and everyone knows him due to his crimes. He has once been hired by Andross, to destory what is known as the legendary Star Fox. (Michele: No way!/Makota: T-This is... horrible...) Years later, he gained the respect as the most popular criminal, leading him to also own the biggest bounty, of $3,000,000. (Jacob: This is so much money!/Mikaru: Stop talking about being rich, Jacob!)

"Wait, so you're a criminal?" Sera would question the enemy, confused.

"You bet I am! You want my bounty transferred to you?" This gave Sera an horrified look.

"N-No way! You want u-us to be criminals and NOT y-you...?!"

"You're so annoying!" Michele would interrupt as he charged toward the enemy. However, surprisingly, the enemy would prove to be formidable, as he jumped and launched a laser in his behind, as he was knocked down. "Brother!"

"Why you little..." Jacob raised his guns as he shot several times the enemy, as he barely grazed the hits, but... "Fire!" Sera followed this up as the fire instantly appeared and he fell right into it, as he was feeling hot. "Hot!"

Shino suddenly followed this up. "Runner." he silently said as he felt the movements quicken, stabbing several times the enemy from behind. However, right before he could shove him, Wolf suddenly launched an aggressive aura.

" **I've had enough!** " he yelled as he kicked Shino behind, knocking him by several metres and almost causing him to fall. "Wolf Flash!" He yelled as he charged himself. "Watch out!" Tidio said as the group braced. He suddenly dashed, and just right then, Mikaru unleashed the Knife ability, shooting several knives. While it did directly hit him, to her complete shock, the enemy didn't flinch.

Tidio jumped as the group made several dodges here and there as Makota stared surprised. However, the next thing would shock some, including her.

Tidio was still in air, as Wolf got past him, being below him..but then, to his surprise, the air pressure tightened as he was suddenly thrusted into the ground, hitting his head in the process. Mikaru also got pushed down, but she didn't hit the head.

"N-No! Tidio!" Sera said a bit scared as she saw her brother fall down. "Ugh...!" he groaned.

"Stop it!" Michele was charging again recklessly as Chiara was coming toward Tidio, to treat him. "E-E-Emergency...First...Aid!" she yelled as a magic bandage appeared over him as he was being treated.

"Power Punch!" He charged up the fist as it was lighting up, before suddenly punching Wolf in his face, as he was surprised, his jaw being exposed and being a little broken due to the hit. The skill caused him to get the push by several metres as he hit the ground with his head.

"Huff..." the brother groaned as he stared at the enemy. The group was still wary for several seconds, unill they saw that the enemy was not responding. "W-What...? D-Did I kill someone...!?" He looked scared and thinking he'd murdered someone.

"N-No...H-He...is unconoscious..." Mikaru concluded as she sighed in relief. "I-I think you deserve the accomplishment, Michele." she calmly stated as the group was taking a breather. "Wow! Brother, you're so cool!" Chiara just finished treating Tidio, as she was staring at the brother with look of amazement. Shino was staring at him, as if he had a interest.

Suddenly, everyone could feel a tingle, as their bodies glowed...before they returned to their usual attires, their weapons now turning back to the Joycons. "W-W-We...D-Did it..." Makota sighed as she clutched her heart. Michele, however, suddenly fell down, but fortunately the fall was stopped as he was now sitting again...in his wheelchair. "W-What...? H-How...?" he said confused as to how did the wheelchair appear. He thought there was a hope, as he stared at his black Joycon, as Chiara went toward the brother to see if he was alright.

"...Y-Yeah..." Tidio sighed in relief, too, before he felt a sudden push as Sera hugged him. "You're cool, too!" she complimented.

"It felt like a boss battle..." Jacob said straightly.

 **Battle end!**

* * *

 _Results_

 _EXP 15 - TOTAL EXP 37_

 _20/30 - NEXT: 10_

 _YEN 35 - TOTAL YEN 50_

 _You got a item!_

 **Broken Nintendo DS:** _A old, and broken Nintendo DS. It appears to have the LED scratched, the screens broken, and of course, it will not boot up. Perhaps someone can help with repairing this item..._

* * *

"This...is a...Nintendo DS?" Tidio wondered.

"Yeah! But I don't know why it's broken..." Sera said with a sad face.

"Perhaps...Someone had it..." Michele said, but then he bit his lip as he was feeling depressed. Chiara shown sympathy for him.

"We should hold it for now," Mikaru said seriously as she grabbed her ribbon again, and opened the map. "Alright, we're close to that gate," she said. "Follow me!"

* * *

The group stared at the very long, big gate that was standing in front of them, in a digital room.

"...H-How do w-we open it?" Makota said, confused.

"Simple. We use our Joycons."

"Huh?"

"Did you notice that you transformed with those Joycons?" Mikota said. "Um, yeah..." everyone else talked awkwardly.

"Well, those can do more. Hold them in the front of the gate." she explained. "Please!"

"If this really works. Otherwise, you're in trouble, liar!" Jacob said angrily, insulting the girl with the word 'liar', as he put the green Joycon up in front.

"You don't have to be so rude..." Chiara scolded him as she held up the White Joycon too. Everyone else held up the Joycons. Suddenly, it felt as though the ground was shaking a lot, then-

 **MMMHRRRRRRR!**

There was a very huge sound as the gate slowly, but surely, suddenly began to open, although it gave a very loud noise as the eight Joycons were shining now, brightly. It felt like the aura was soothing. Eventually, within a minute, the gate finally opened fully, as there was a very blinding light, for a moment.

"See? Told ya!"

"That's certainly interesting..." Tidio wondered aloud. Sera nodded as Shino stared, not looking surprised or anything like this. "Are you ready? This is going to be our new adventure."

"A...new adventure...?" Sera said a bit confused as she stared at Mikaru, who spoke about this.

"Yeah! Like, a new world, or anything. If you were given the chance to go to a adventure, would you go?" Tidio and the others immediately understood this explaination.

" **Yeah!** " everyone cheered together, expect for Shino, who just nodded as they stared at the gate, eager to go, unill...

"Hey!"

The group looked behind, and saw...

"Come back here!" It was that Wolf guy again!

"A-Again!?" Michele said worried as right now he couldn't get up, as he was in his wheelchair. "Help me!" Chiara helped her by carrying the wheelchair. "Let's go!" Everyone ran inside the gate. Wolf tried to go inside the gate, but a invisible, powerful barred pushed him back a lot. The last thing he saw was Mikaru stopping, to look at him, sticking her eye with her finger and her tongue out, as she turned again and went inside the game.

They were off to the adventure. A adventure, that eventually would lead up to be the one, to stop a crisis...

* * *

 **Formatting memory card...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **"Nintendo City"**

 **Saving in File 1...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Save complete.**

 **Tidio/Sera/Jacob/Makota/Mikaru/Shino/Michele/Chiara**

 **LV 03 - YEN 50**


	2. Episode 2: Nintendo City!

**Current stats:  
**

 **Tidio/Sera/Jacob/Makota/Shino/Mikaru/Michele/Chiara**

 **LV 03 - YEN 50**

* * *

 _Previously, the adventure started with Tidio, Sera and Jacob just hanging out. When they met Makota, Jacob did talk with her, even if it was rude... they were also trying to take with the other companions, but the talk was short as there was a gas. The next thing they saw was a cyberspace dimension. Initially, they were confused, and they explored. Unill they saw slimes... how could there be slimes in that cyberdimension? And then, at the moment of the crisis..._

 _They supposedly got the ability to transform, using their Joycons... There, after the boy reunited with her sister, Tidio and Sera met a amnesian boy, Shino, who they initially thought he was called Caius due to him saying it first, though his look didn't seem okay; Jacob met up with Makota, and then they met Mikaru, a cyan-haired girl who is supposedly from the future and has a futuristic ribbon. Or so she claims to be. And finally, after they met up in a kind of center, they met another pair; the twins, Michele and Chiara, who they never met before; Michele was in his wheelchair, for some reason... They had the same age, but Chiara claims she was born first, so Michele looks up to her as his big sister.  
_

 _The group talked about transformation and such, as they got confused, but Mikaru knew of a way to get out of the dimension. Suddenly, the enemy sent my Tabuu, Wolf O'Donnell, appeared. Michele was a huge fan of Nintendo, so he was fanboying over him, unill he suddenly shot him as he fell down from the wheelchair, to the ground, pointing at Shino and demanding him back. From there, the other four transformed, starting with Chiara and Mikaru, followed by Michele, who wanted to protect his sister. The self defense lasted for a while, as he suddenly went invisible. Makota found the invisible, but the arrows got reflected. He grabbed Shin by his shirt, as he was scared, but the cyan Joycon shone, as he was defeated thanks to the power of the eight._

 _They got the Nintendo DS, but it was very broken, so they decided to hold it for later, as they followed the path to the big gate. The group wasn't sure what to do, but Mikaru instructed them to hold up their joycons. Jacob doubted her, but as she indeed said, when they held up that, the Joycon began to shine, as the gate suddenly opened, although it was...very loud, and it had a lot of light. The group could've talked a little more, but then Wolf came back, scaring the kids as they went to enter the gate. Wolf wanted to follow them, but he was suddenly blocked by a invisible, but powerful, barrier, as the kids entered the gate safely. The last thing Wolf saw was Mikaru stopping, to stick her tongue and eye at him, before going inside..._

 _By writing this in whatever this long blank of a note or journal it is, we can remember our journey. Who knows, there might be more of this trouble soon, what not with this annoying guy who tried to rid of my presence... Oh, and yes, I did use Mikaru's ribbon for this journal...Basically, the ribbon had the option to record and save logs. It's a diary inside of a ribbon. I hope she doesn't mind me using her ribbon, considering that I don't know how to use it properly so I might have tinkered with it accidentally... Oh, about myself and Chia, well, I'll tell you a little more when the time comes. Well, I'll see you next time!_

 _\- Michele_

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Unnng..." A groan.

"Arrh..." The different set of groan.

The group would groan, Tidio and Jacob being the first to awaken, as they rubbed the eyes, and yawned a bit loudly. "Where...am...I-I...?" Tidio stuttered, as he started to get up. Jacob soon followed, as he looked around, before seeing that the other members were still unconoscious, as he started to run firstly toward Mikaru. Tidio also took wind of this, looking at Sera...

"Sister!" he would yell as he went to check if Sera was alright. She groaned a bit loudly, before raising her head, and looking straight at the brother. "Are you alright?" he said with a worried tone, while she blinked a bit.

Sera coughed a bit, before being able to speak. "...Yes... Thanks you..." She would whisper as she eventually got her torso up, trying to take deep breathes, as Mikaru also woke up, but then Jacob poked her head a little hard.

"Ow!" She closed her eyes, yelling a little as she then slapped Jacob's hand away, making him wince a little. "D-Don't do this!" she yelled again. But he just snorted in reply to that comment. "I was just making sure you were not fragile." This got her a little angered that someone would do that. She was about to retort back, but she then saw Shino and went to him to check.

Eventually, Shino would wake up, getting up and clutching his head as he looked around, confused about this place, before looking at Mikaru, as if to get some explaination. "...?" he blinks, then looked around again, he didn't understand this place

"O-Oh... Well.. L-Let's say this is our... 'base'," she replied, making the four awake confused about what she meant by that. "Don't worry about this, okay!?" she yelled as they nodded, but then she remembered something...

"Where is Makota?" she looked around, as we also started to look around. "Sister?" Tidio looked at her wearily, thinking she should go with him and check, but a moment later, there was some sounds, as they still looked around, before looking at the elevator right next to stairs, which just descended, before someone came out from it...

"Ugh, this place is pretty confusing. Can't believe I ran around in circles for..." She noticed everyone as she began to give a blush, shutting herself up for a moment. "U-Um, h-hello..." She was clinging on her skirt, as she looked away.

"Oh, hi, Makota. So... we've got everyone now. Let's..."

Jacob interrupted Mikaru. "Aren't we forgetting two peoples?" She looked at him, as if he made a rude comment, but then she gasped, as if she got it now. "Where is Michele and Chiara?" she actually said to herself

* * *

They were inside the kitchen, actually. Chiara was bringing Michele with his wheelchair, as they got to the fridge. She glanced at him for a moment, noticing that he is asleep as he was snoring. She looked at the fridge. "Yay, more food!" She seemed excited, having a really big smile to herself as she opened the fridge...

...only to find nothing, which made her a little angry. "No foods?! They should at least show respect, to us!" She was stomping her feet, as the door opened, causing Michele to yawn a bit, having been woken up. "Oh... it's you two..." Makota replied shyly sighing softly, as the sister soon stopped stomping her feet. "Makota!" And Jacob soon glanced around inside. "A-And everyone!" She blushed a little, as Michele went "Wha...?"

"...What are you doing? And why are you stealing from the fridge?" Jacob said sarcastically, gaining a glare from Chiara. Oh, how sensible he looked

"I-I'm not! H-How can I steal if there's nothing?!" Looking at the fridge, Tidio could see that Chiara was right. "I-I was just hungry, so I decided to..." Her stomach started to growl a bit, causing her to blush in embarassment, as everyone stared at her. Including her brother, as well. (Chiara: This is so embarrassing!)

Moments later, everyone's stomach... growled, at the same time. Causing a series- no, a barrage of blushes, as everyone groaned a bit. "Ugh, I-I don't think I've eaten..." Mikaru said.

"Well, since there is no food, can we go outside for a moment now?" Chiara said, still a little nervous about this. "Out...side...?" Shino repeated, tilting his head. "You'll... um, see about it...!" She laughed a little, nervously. Everyone went to the hall again, as they neared the house door.

"I-I i-imagine it's g-going to be a urban city. It's going to be beautiful, and crowded..." Michele then closed his eyes, and extended his arms, sighing softly and long, but happily. "Ah, it's going to be really nice...~"

* * *

 **Nintendo City. 2:31 PM, Year 20XX.**

...boy, was Michele so wrong. While it was indeed... beautiful, with the air breezing well as the boy said...

Something... was really wrong. Really wrong, that you could call it an emergency if you were in his shoes

There was no crowd. Or rather, there was no person at all. No peoples walking. Nobody was playing. There was absolutely nobody, not even a single other person than the group of eight, as a blank, but a breeze, of wind, passed through them with a leaf.

"...why?" The same person who commented about the outside started to feel some displeasure, his eyes closing a little. "...How could it be...?" Michele started to lose his hope. The city was intact, there was nothing of any destruction. Only the peoples were missing. His head lowered a bit, almost as if expressing some nervous disbelief.

"Soomething's wrong..." Mikaru commented about this situation, as the other members looked around. "It's... not pleasing, at all. Everything looks intact, yet the peoples are missing..." She stroked her chin, as if to observe the surroundings around them.

"We should use this moment to grab food and freebies," Jacob suggested, earning a glare from everyone. About time for karma "Why are you glaring like this to me?!" Hhe clenched his fists momentarily and put them down. "This is our cha-"

"Because what you just said was impolite!" "Im...po...lite...?" Sera then looked at Shino. Oh, poor person must have really lost his memories.

"Impolite is... erm... that's difficult to describe... but that guy from earlier would be the best bet..." He tilted his head, but he seemed to understand it a bit as he seemed to nod.

"Oh, yeah, that guy... He was asking for Shino. What's the deal? Does he know something about him? Is there something that even we don't know about him?" Jacob folded his arms, shaking his head now.

"Y-You know, I think we have to add a information," Tidio said as everyone looked at the swordman now. "When I first met him... He said, 'Caius'. To himself. I thought it was his name, but it was not, since he did mention this guy and pointed at him... It looked like asides from his name, he doesn't remember anything else. Maybe... Shino doesn't know he is looking for his brother? Or his father? Possibly another friend of ours?"

"Caius? I don't know anyone who is Caius..." Mikaru shook her head. The rest of the group shook his head after giving it some thought to himself. "To be honest, I don't think I've met anyone who had his name."

"W-Who is h-he... really? A-And what's... the m-mystery behind all of this...?" Makota wondered aloud, looking around. "I-It's really like that Seven Mysteries rumor..." she sighed (Chiara: Mysteries?/Makota: Uh... I think I'll explain later...).

"Even better question. H-How did we end up there? A-Are we some chosen heroes or something?" Michele said, a little worried, but then it turned to smiles and joy, looking like he had some prospects for that. "... you know... If that's true, that sounds like an exciting adventure!" (Chiara: It's not!)

"If we were chosen as heroes, we'd have been told something! And what are these Joycons?!" Jacob complained, as he shown to the group his green Joycon. The others noticed they also had their Joycons, as Jacob glared at Mikaru, as though expecting her to answer.

"All I know is it has a shining power. It's supposed to give us the ability to transform. Think of it as a battle form." She then shrugged again, not really sure how else to explain that phenomenon.

"Transform? You mean... like... changing forms?" Makota wondered, as Mikaru nodded. "Mmh! Anyways..."

"...Right now, we don't have time to worry about this. The answers can be revealed at another time; as in, perhaps there's surely someone who can reveal the truth of these joycons. Right now... we need to look around. At least... See if you can find anyone or anything," Mikaru ordered, as everyone started to run, going in their respective directions, as she looked to the right.

* * *

 **Left side. 2:45 PM.**

Michele was looking around, in his wheelchair, as Chiara was carrying it and him.

"...I still don't see peoples..." He shook his head. "I-I knew it, something is really wrong. And to think that I expected there to be someone I could talk right now..." he sighed, sadly.

"Yeah, usually you'd see some crowd of peoples, but they are strangely missing..." Chiara suddenly stopped, as she seemed to be staring at something. "C-Chiara...?"

"There's a peciluar shop..." She pointed to a side, on the center, as there was indeed a shop. But it was a bar shop, or at least, that's what it looked like from the outside. "Should we look inside? It sure looks suspicious like that when you put it that way."

"It might be wise, if we are going to find any answers for that." Michele nodded as the two entered the bar together, looking around and exploring.

* * *

 **Right side.**

Mikaru, Tidio and Sera were heading toward the right side.

"You know, I've been really wondering. What's this city like?" Tidio spoke up, after a few minutes of having to walk, as Mikaru closed her eyes, though her eyes seemed to become dark-cyan before she'd closed them, like there was no emotion in them

"Actually..." she thought about it for a moment, trying to explain as best as possible. "It... used to be lively. Like... a lot of peoples around. Think of it almost like your typical city. Anyways, the reason is unknown to me, but one day, everyone suddenly disappeared..."

"You said that word a while ago...D-Does t-that word mean-"

Mikaru nodded, feeling emotionless. "Yes... They have vanished, without a trace." This sent Sera down shivers, because she did not like this idea at all. "W...without a trace?!" Clearly she's having some issues with vanishing suddenly.

Tidio smiled a little, as he was looking at Sera. "Are you scared of ghosts?" he seemed to be chuckling a little, but Sera got angry. "No I'm not! Geez, Bro...!" Mikaru did remember that she was Tidio's sister, from the introduction before after a brief mental confusion

"Anyways... Who disappeared?" Sera wondered now, as the future-ish girl thought again.

"Not just Miis, but... actual peoples, too." Shivers up against Sera, once again. "To be precise. There are a good amount of Miis, but there are also actual humans, and creatures. Even the most powerful ones... one day, just suddenly disappeared, like it was never there..."

"Wait a minute. Did you say Mii?" Tidio asked, and she nodded. "So they really exist here!?" He said, but Sera had a confused look, so Tidio explained it. "Uh, well, they're kind of like the human self that you can create... It's kind of like a human species, expect it's in the format of "Nintendo" or something akin? They have this really large head, no?"

She listened to what he said, as she nodded, and asked Mikaru again. "Ah... I see. By the way, what do you mean by powerful?"

"Like, for example...The peoples that are way above our leagues. I would've worried about that of course, but this city is called Nintendo City. There's friendly peoples, and mostly it's very friendly sparring battles. You'll be fine, even if you were defeated."

"Oh... I see. If we do find them, should we try training with them?" the boy asked back.

"Probably, but it depends. While it's worth to try training for some extra experience, each person has their own personalities, so someone can refuse, or be arrogant like this..." she sighed lightly. "Fortunately! There are actually a lot of ways to gain experience too."

"Wait, r-really!?" Sera asked.

"Yes, but it's not avaliable right now.." This caused disappointment for the boy and his sister. "I-I mean..One of the ways to gain experience is to play minigames, but the best way is simply to train yourself right now." She gave an shrug. "This city doesn't seem like it has been developed enough for that scope yet, though.."

"But we can always relax at any time, right?" Sera said, but Tidio frowned and looked at her. "I don't think there's always a lot of time to relax, whenever it be now or in a immediate future!" he told her.

"I know what do you mean, and it can be quite problematic, but I still do think some free time would be nice." she said, with a sigh. "If possible, at least socialize...?" she now whimpered, as she had to bite her lips, sighing softly to herself

Tidio immediately felt bad for what he said, as he looked away. He did have to concede that she did have a fair point, he knew that everything leading up to this happened, and it sounds like an important adventure but without making friends, the group might not get far.

With some hesitance, he spoke up. "I-I'm sorry for what I said..." he said, finally blushing a little, and then bowing a bit, as Sera looked at him, as she finally smiled a little.

"No, it's nothing to worry about. Thanks for considering what I said, a-anyways." she forgave the boy, but Mikaru was curious about the bow. "What's with the bow? Sounds unnecessary if you ask me..."

"Oh, it's kind of like an culture. You see, in Japan, the bow is used as a sign of respect... Y'know, when we're in formal meetings? When you'll need to apologize to him or her? Something like that?

"Ah, I see. That'll be worth noting, but anyways, we should look for clues." she smiled a little.

"Yes!" both Tidio and Sera said this at once as the group resumed walking.

* * *

 **Center side.**

Jacob, Makota and Shino were walking across the path, looking around.

"U-Um, this ghost city doesn't seem right to me..." Makota whimpered, after a while. She wasn't sure what to make out yet immediately, but she could sense at least, that she didn't like this quietness that was being experienced in this city.

"Oh, now that you mention it, you're right. I really am wondering about this quietness, and if it's really good like this." Jacob said, thinking for a moment. "Looking at the area, something obvious must've happened, and it's not something simple..."

Makota looked at him, a little confused. "Simply put, given this quietness of this city, but without damage..." he looked around, as there were indeed no dent, scar or anything that damaged the city or the surrounding buildings. "There must be something behind all of this, otherwise this quiet city is strange..."

Shino perked up at Jacob's mention of the quiet word, not understanding it too much. "Quiet...?" he tilted his head, but Makota just pet his head slowly. "D-Don't worry about it for now, alright?" Shino just nodded, simply, but Jacob looked at Makota, and then shook his head. Luckily, she didn't see that, otherwise he would be in trouble... after all, he made a bad impression with her earlier, before he was transported out of nowhere

After about a minute of walking, Jacob began to wonder about the sky, looking up in the cloud. Other than the usual clouds, and the sun, there wasn't anything different, in the sky, as he narrowed his eyes.

"Is it just me, or is the sky kind of similar to our world?" he pondered out loudly, just enough for Makota to hear it as she looked at him confused, before looking up in the sky as well. "N-Now that you mention it. It... Does seems similar... It looks clean and nice."

"Clean and nice? This looks weird. Considering the situation, you'd think it would've been similar to an barren wasteland! Or, at least... ye know, rainy? Cloudy, perhaps a bit bad?"

"This is not an wasteland, it's an city. I do agree that there's nobody here..." Makota then looked around, and as of this moment, only wind blowed through, which made her feel a little creeped out.

The group continued, unill they reached an dead end. There seemed to be an gray barrier set up in front of them, and they couldn't get past that. Jacob sighed again, and decided that the three-member group will head back to the original location, as they started to go back. Shino at one point stopped briefly, looking behind himself... before he caught a bit up to them.

* * *

 **Suspicious shop in left side, around 3:15 PM now.**

Michele and Chiara looked around. The shop did seem very old and raught, almost like someone abandoned the shop... Chiara couldn't help but get an weird feeling, like something was watching over them.

Michele glared at the shop and, gesturing her to let go of the wheelchair, he used it to reach over the counter, looking over it before he suddenly coughed. The coughing caused some of the dust to clean off...

"Ugh, the dust..." He said, between coughs. "How long has it been since someone was here?"

As he looked around, with the dust that was settled off, he could make out some new things that was in the store. Beyond the counter that was present in front of him, there were several things attached on the cellar of the wall, like toy gloves, a rubber sword, and more.

"What is up with these things?" Chiara asked this time, looking over the items. They seemed to be very old. However, what was more surprising was, when Michele checked over who was on the counter, there was actually nobody present who was managing the store.

"What the... There's nobody managing here!"

Chia blinked, and scooted over. Indeed, he was right. The duo kept looking around, before the male smiled a little, suddenly having a idea. Turning his head toward his sister, he suddenly yelled loudly, "Let's grab some things!"

 **Smack!**

After some silence and some rubbing... "What was that slap for?!" But Chiara wagged her fingers at him. "You should never steal things. It's against the law. What would be do if someone saw us?!" She crossed her arms, before huffing annoyed...

"But... there's nothing besides these..." He sighed, looking around again just in case. "If he's really here. w-we'll jsut leave a tip here..." But she still had her stern look. He sighed, shaking his head before suddenly getting a little up, trying to reach for the items but his body fell forward, not being able to walk or run. "I want to get theee things! Can't we please get them?!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"I said, no! It's against-"

"There's no security camera or anyone!"

"But-"

Michele had enough of that in a moment. "I've had enough! I'm gonna have to use force if I need to, I'll get these items!" After pushing her a little, he kept reaching, stretching his arm long and long as he sweated, trying to grab the gloves, as the sister looked at him, relucantly and very so about helping him. Eventually, she gave up, sighing loudly and walking to jump through the counter, starting to grab the several items that were present in the shop. She also grabbed some of the items that were present, before jumping again outside. She gave a death glare at him.

"If he punishes us, the fault is fully on you." She said, before she opened the door, leaving the premise as he frowned at her. He just wanted it for free... equipment were, after all, the most important things. At least, for survival... yet she didn't want them?

* * *

 **Break time: Infoverse**

 **[New entry!]**

 **Name:** Tidio Rusuruki

 **Age:** Looks around seven years old, but is in 1st class of school. Tall 3'11.

 **Species:** Human

 **World:** Real World

 **Favorite Quote:** _"It's nice to meet you, I hope we can know each others together."_

 **Favorite Battle Quote:** _"Come at me with whatever you can do!"_

 **Talent:** Talent represents the overall potential that the character or person mentioned has. The lowest it can be is F- rank. In any case, the higher one's talent stat is, the proficient one is, so everyone has their strengths and weakness. **  
**

Currently avaliable talent list is as follows:

 **F-** Lower than 0.5  
 **F** 0.5  
 **F+** 0.55  
 **E-** 0.6  
 **E** 0.65  
 **E+** 0.7  
 **D-** 0.8  
 **D** 0.85  
 **D+** 0.9  
 **C-** 1  
 **C** 1.1

 **Strength:** Main stat of Tidio and Michele. Greatly affects damage, as well as slightly increasing defense, and health. **:** C- (1.02) **  
**

 **Stamina:** Main stat of Michele, Tidio, and Jacob. Greatly affects HP, defense, as well as slightly increasing magic defense. **:** D (0.87)

 **Intelligence:** Main stat of Sera and Chiara. Greatly affect SP, magic damage, and magic defense. **:** E- (0.61)

 **Agility:** Main stat of Jacob, and Mikaru. Greatly affect speed, and the movement overall, like the cast speed of skills. **:** D- (0.83)

 **Luck:** Who knows what this stat will do? **:** D- (0.81)

 **Likes:** Some adventure himself, Sera, studying a bit, training, respecting the elders **  
**

 **Dislikes:** The disrespect, toxic friends, certain vegetables (for good reason currently).

 **Short Bio:** 'Rusuruki' is a surname that's commonly used in the generation line of this family. It has been popular for the business, and it was from an ancient timeline that this family line was born. Tidio is the latest child or son in the Rusuruki; when the children grow up, they will learn how to manage and control their own company, which has been founded since a currently unknown time ago. As for his personality, he's mostly willing to be friends with most peoples within reason, even if just to have fun. He wouldn't hesitate to defend himself in bad situations. His sister is Sera Rusuruki. **  
**

 **Fun Fact!:** Tidio actually dislikes being alone for a prolonged time. This may lead to him being homesick or lonely.

* * *

 **A while later...**

At around the same time, Tidio's group and Jacob's group met each together, in the center after exploring. Mikaru decided to talk first. "Did you find anything noting worth?" But they shook their own head, while Tidio sighed. "Neither on our end. Seems like it's mostly deserted..."

They looked at another part, the very same one where Mich and Chia went toward. "Wonder what is taking so long for them... Did they find something? If so..." Jacob, the one who spoke up, narrowed his eyes, frustrated. "Why aren't they telling us? They sh-"

"I-I think...I see something..." Makota pipped up, after much relucance; they can see two figures... that looked strangely familiar. And they seemed to have some things being held on the girl...

"Michele... erm, Mich! Chia...! Did you find something?!" Using the short names, Mikaru called them. Jacob asked about the names, and Mikaru said that she just made them up on the whim, for shorter names, since they seemed more stranger than the usual names.

After some seconds, they can make out what they were carrying... equipment? "Yes... I think so..!" Chia gasped out, before she put down the equipment while they fell to ground, due to them being carried initially like a stockpile. The group observed the items, Mich coming along while she sighed. "Well... these are some equipment... Mich had asked me to carry them by request, as much as I hated to..."

"I think these will do." Mikaru smiled, looking at Chia before turning to Michele. "Good job!" This made him blush a little, but also make him look extremely surprised, although the group don't notice that well. He turned his head away, feeling awkward and feeling like something was tingling his heart, thanks to that. He looked down to the ground... before shaking his head with a nevermind.

"...There's a plastic gloves?" Tidio said, making Mich look at him a little startled, before looking at that item that was indeed the one. "I think I know how these works." Everyone looked at Mikaru.

* * *

 **New feature: Equipment! Give your own party members the equipment, in order to increase their stats. Each party member has their own equipment that they can use, and all if not most of them are class-specific; for example, Michele can only wear gloves as the weapon. However for the armor, they are all open to the same group or parties, regardless of class... or so it's thought at least?  
**

 **Mikaru will now explain the items description of following items.**

 **Plastic Sword:** The plastic sword. Wait, why is it even plastic? Is that even possible?! Whatever it is, it sounds like it has a use at least, but it doesn't hurt as much as one would expect. Tidio ATK +1

 **Plastic Stick:** The plastic stick. Who would've thought that plastic can make something as tall as this, but this is insanely short. For some reason, it is radiating something. Sera MATK +1

 **Plastic Guns:** They're not really dangerous, it's less dangerous than the wood guns, in fact it is probably the weakest gun. It won't shoot bullets out of it, as much as one hates to admit it. Jacob ATK +1

 **Plastic Bow:** No arrows, hoo boy. And it's something that can break easily, so it's not really suitable well for battle actually. Makota ATK +1

 **Plastic Small Sticks:** Looks like small sticks. A bit shorter than the daggers, but at least it comes in two, so it should be useful for now,right? Shino ATK +1

 **Plastic Stars:** Stars. They are a real joke, for playing. Nothing dangerous, nothing to see here, so move on! Mikaru ATK +1

 **Plastic Gloves:** They are actually wearable on the hans, but they are really uncomfortable. It doesn't provide as much damage as one normal gloves could... wait, what if they're infected Michele ATK +1

 **Plastic Rod:** At least it's a little longer than the plastic stick, but still easily rippable. Like the stick, it also radiates something small. Chiara MATK +1

* * *

"There's no armors at all... but this is a good start."

"..." Jacob looked at his own... new guns. "Are they really this useful?"

"T-They... look a-a bit... broken... disgusting..." Makota paused between those words, looking at that bow. She tried to pull it for one moment, only to hear a slight ripping sound, and she let go of it immediately. "Too fragil!"

Chia just crossed her arms, huffing when she saw that plastic rod. "It looks ugly." And in general, everyone had a pretty negative reception to the weapons. They felt either useless, or they seemed like it'd break easily.

"W-Well, well, at least they can be used for the combat, right?" Mikaru said, smiling nervously. "I suppose so," Tidio said, although he did feel relucant to even answer her. Jacob and Shino looked around, in the meanwhile.

"Welp, what do we do?" Jacob said, a little nervously; the city was still empty as Mikaru smiled a little at him. "Come, I'll show you."

The rest of the group blinked as Mikaru put the item in her pockets or bag, wagging her finger as though motioning the group to follow her to where they were supposed to go next. They put their items in their belongings, before they followed her.

* * *

 **Smash Mansion, 3:55 PM.**

And so, in a minute or so, they came to the hall, or at least the center area in the mansion. "...Why are we here back for? Don't tell me y-"

"There," Mikaru pointed to that side.

There was a large screen that was projected on the side of the room. The screen was gray, so it was disabled right now, but it looked like it was functionating at least, with white borders around it. To put it simply, it looked like a 4K television, although there was nothing outside that connected or prevented the television from falling, so the wires were probably inside. Smiling a little, Mikaru walked over to the television, before pulling out her ribbon in front of the TV.

"What are you doing?" Tidio inquired her, but she didn't answer at all. And before he could answer, something happened.

The TV started to light up, lines appearing from the below and making its way to top, as some lines then proceeded to go toward the center, before it made a circle, the light flashing, before there are two other lines making a vertical line in the circle, and then a horizontal line, before the logo flashed up... becoming red like a logo. "This is the Smash Logo." Mikaru explained quickly, before the logo disappeared, and the menu popped up.

* * *

 **Featured Smash! - Next Objectives - Smashial - Menu**

* * *

"The heck is this thing?" Jacob said, confused as Mich and Chia looked at the TV, Mich marveling as though it was some ancient item.

"Smash Television. It was damaged, but the power of our Joycon fixed it." She turned to Jacob, smiling a bit. "That's where we can continue the next adventure, through that tab here but let's go over the other menu first. First off, Featured Smash where we have the hot events, Next Objectives to continue our adventure, or find out our next goal, Smashial-"

"Smashial? Looks like a ripoff of Facebook if you ask me..." Chia retorted, but Mikaru tilted her head confused about that thing and asked her to explain about Facebook. After thinking this through, Chia had a sudden realization. "Wait a minute, you don't know Facebook?" Mikaru crossed her arms, crooking her head curiously. "I have never heard of it... you may tell me later. Anyways..." (Michele: Hmm...)

While Mikaru was continuing, the group was still thinking of her. How is it possible she doesn't know about Facebook? It's one of the most important social media; everyone would know by that point so in the real world, even if someone didn't use it, they should be able to hear about it at one point. Yet, despite Mikaru's age, she didn't seem to even know about it at all.

"Smashial is like a social media, where you can share what did you do today. Photos and videos can also go there, but sometimes peoples may go there to ask for advice..." She smiled a bit. "Wouldn't you want to help someone or tw-"

"Honestly, I don't wanna help anyone." Jacob interjected rudely, making Chia and Makota look at him rudely. "Why should we help others? I don't understand the point, is there any time for that..."

"Jacob, we need to. For the sake of ot-"

He interjected, interrupting Chiara's sentence and looking at her, beginning to point his finger at her. "Then ask yourself this, and think this over seriously; how did we come here? What were we doing? Why were we chosen? Do we really have to help?"

For once in his moment, even if it was kind of rude, Jacob did actually have a point, which made the group think through this; this also prompted Mikaru to think over it. "What were you doing when you were brought here?" He raised another question, again.

It felt as though everyone was looking, kind of searching through their souls. They all closed their eyes, trying to remember where they were.

"We... I, my sister, Jacob and Makota, we were in the school before there was a mysterious gas. I don't know why, it kind of made us fall asleep, and when we were awake, I found myself in that digital pathway, and then we're here now... that is the gist of it. That's what we know from our side, that's it. I'm going to see what can we find out about that."

Tidio then looked at the rest; Michele, Chiara, Mikaru and Shino, as though awaiting their answers. But unlike the four of them, each reaction seemed to be really different. Michele actually frowned a bit sadly, if not probably in a bitter way and his eyes dilated, giving them a silence while shaking his head before finally replying, his lips twitching while whimpering.

"...I actually don't remember." This surprised everyone; for a moment, he can swear that Mikaru was looking at him, as though he was lying, but he shook his head anyways, clutching his head a bit strongly, as though he was feeling pain; he wasn't in pain, but he was struggling with his mind. "I can't remember at all! I know who I am, I know who my sister is, but..." He continually shook his head. "I can't seem to recall anything, my past, or how did I get here! My name, my identity and my sister is all I know!"

Before he knew it, he had uttered his words tht he needed to let out, the other peoples looking at him and not being sure how to help him.

The boy suddenly felt embarassed. Like, really embarassed to have uttered them out. Why did he say it? But then Chiara placed her hand on his shoulder. "...If you don't remember, that's fine. Besides... I know where I was at least." Looking up, she began to reminisce herself of that memory. "I think I was out, camping with my Mom, when this happened. But... I was alone. I recall what happened, on my side that is..."

* * *

 _Somewhere outside of Tokyo City._

 _Chiara was alone with her Mom... Nakashira who was at least 5'7, and the girl was helping her mom set up the camp, in a forest; the scenary was nice and green, but it also felt quiet, almost like it was helping them be at peace, for once in their life_

 _While she was setting up the utensils for cooking, Chia was playing with some butterflies, before she then looked at her mom, walking over to her. "Hey, hey, what are we doing today Naka? You sound a bit excited!" The girl could see that she was smiling, as Naka then looked up to her, winking at her.  
_

 _"Well, once we are done with setting this camp up, we'll go find some fruits and food, so that we can at least eat. Then..." She glanced over at a side, looking at the slightly tall thing that was far away from her. "We'll be climbing up that mountains a bit."_

 _"Isn't it a little cold, though?" Chia shivered, but she looked confused as she saw her mom looking over her belongings in her big bagpack, before she handed to her a slightly large jacket, that was pink, with white fluff around the neck. It also looked like there was a bunny drawing on the left. "..What is that, a jacket for me?"_

 _Nakashira just chuckled to herself. "Oh, that's for you. I thought you may like it..." But she looks toward her in surprise, as she see the girl suddenly grab the jacket, before she inspects that thoroughly an then putting it on, seeing how well would it fit or how well that was._

 _"Hmm.. I like that jacket, actually! It makes me feel a little refreshed. Honestly, I wanted a new jacket, something that is different! Thanks you Mom!"_

 _Nakasaki blushed a bit suddenly, as the girl suddenly hugged her. But in the end, she just smiled, and patted her head. "No problem, besides didn't you want one? I don't want you to feel too cold..."  
_

 _"Mom, check this out!" She pointed at something. Something that was really strange; once the two looked up at the sky, that Chia was pointing at, there was some kind of aurora... A beautiful aurora, that looked like it was raindow colour; red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple colours can be seen in the sky, and it sounded like a nice sight; Nakashira grabbed her phone from her pockets, in order to take a screenshot, though, the girl seems to notice something weird, while narrowing her eyes a little.  
_

 _"That's strange..." The mother looks at the daughter, as she finishes taking her photo. "Mom didn't you say this appears in the summer?" She pointed out and now that she understood, Nakashira does think it is weird too. "Yeah this is definitely weird, now that you mention it, strange things has been happening lately..."  
_

 _She then went to explain on to Chiara about how strange things has been happening lately up unill today; for example, about a month ago in America, despite the spring time having begun, there was a sudden blizzard, and the reason is unknown but the citizens did not get any time to prepare, so they suffered a bit from that._

 _In Australia there were some sudden tornado, but also some desertification, and this alarmed many peoples there. There was a governament meeting to discuss this issue, of which the cause so far has been unknown._

 _And now this... This has been happening. An aurora was definitely strange to see in this time, Nakashire thought while looking at the aurora. Definitely something that she should be reporting to the government... as she then looks back only to see that Chiara was gone as she blinks, before looking around. "Uh... Chia? Where did you go?" she asked out of nervousness..._

* * *

 _Chia was walking into the forest, looking around as she could see some of the insects, like some bees around a beehive, and a mantle. But there were multitude of flowers too, and they looked beautiful, especially the violet or the lily flowers. She went toward a lily to grab the flower..._

 _...however as she went to grab it, she suddenly heard a sound as she looked up, confused about it. Then, suddenly, the sound started to become real... and finally something seemed to fall from the air. She blinks, and blinked again as she looks upon it..._

 _Right in this moment the white Joycon fell, and hit her head. She blinked with a sudden blank look before she screamed in pain at this, rubbing her head where the joycon hit her as she cried. "Owwie . . ." she said, not finding it nice at all._

 _But she loomed her eyes over the white joycon suddenly curious about it. Why was it present? She knew it was necessary for the Nintendo Switch. Which was a console she liked, and it was good and all, but why was the joycon suddenly here? Did it fall from someone's pocket perhaps? No, there wasn't any ground in the air that would potentially lead to this. Moreover, she has not seen any of the helicopters or planes that might've have had windows that allowed them to fall. So then why did it fall?_

 _However, as the girl reached her hand over the joycon, it shined a bit brightly which was annoying for her eyes. And then it floated up in front of her... wait, float?! She gasped in shock, backing away a lot as she tried to comprehend the situation. However, when she sat up... she suddenly saw a tsunami of water in front of her. A tsunami, looming over her._

 _Screaming suddenly, she would turn, however she then suddenly turned back to the joycon. She ran toward it, clutching the white joycon tightly but didn't have time to react and run away as the tsunami endeveloped her, however instead of being soaked wet, she seemed to be suddenly sucked into it, almost like it was a portal to something. And so she screamed loudly, tearing welling over her as she disappeared into the tsunami..._

 _Nakashira walked over, and looked around, looking confused about the screaming as she tilted her head. "...What was that...?" she said, a bit confused by this sudden scream... before she shrugged, and she went back to do her thing.  
_

* * *

"...and that's all I can remember. I'm surprised I saw Michele here but the thing about him not remembering how he came here, or any of his other memories is definitely strange..."

"Wait," Mikaru's words interrupted Chia's explaination about the whole memory thing. "Since you're his sister and all that... Wouldn't you, per chance know some of his stuffs that he might've forgot?" And well, that was a interesting point which got Chia thinking.

"Actually, yes, you do have a point. But I don't think now is the time to explain it..." as she worriedly replied that, she fixed her own hair a little nervously... but then she looked back at Mikaru, remembering to ask an important question to the cyan haired girl, too.

But as if she knew what was Chia going to say to the girl, she replied a bit back, "How I arrived here...? Well, let's say that I was sent to personally assist you too. That's also how I kind of knew your name first, Jacob and Makota—"

"Who sent you here?" Jacob once again interrupted her, pointing his fingers severely which alarmed the others including Mikaru, and to a certain extent, Tidio and Sera, because when they knew him, he usually wasn't this... serious. More like he was a little lazy and probably trying to bully others, but he usually didn't point fingers at others, and without a good reason too. "I don't get it. Why are you trying to help us? You barely know us, is there a specific reason for that? Or maybe... what if you're just a spy for the enemy?" (Chiara: If that's true, it's horrible...)

In response to this, Mikaru drifted her eyes. Michele would just agrue about feeling annoyed by the way Jacob talked to her, but now that he does mention these different reasons, the way she presented herself to the others just kind of bothered him... Not to mention, he'd saw that her ribbon did some features that he never expected it did, for example the ability to write something in the ribbon, which would be kind of interesting in case the group did forget where to head to... oh wait, he used that ribbon, didn't he? In this case he shouldn't tell Mikaru that, otherwise he doesn't want to imagine how much angry she would be.

Everyone was kind of nervous, well, because they didn't know what to do, and now that his opinion was told everyone was considering that, but the only person who was looking at Mikaru was Makota who looked nervous but waited for Mikaru's answer.

Then a loud sigh came from Mikaru. She really didn't like that everyone was suspecting her, but at the same time, she didn't want to reveal the entirely of her identity, so she kind of was stumbled. She then looked at the others, about to cough her throat so that she can answer...

But Tidio spoke up, in this moment, right suddenly.

It was a little sudden, but it was like a salvation to the girl that everyone was think of, Mikaru.

He was sighing very loudly and shaking his head, then he suddenly smiled a bit, almost looking like he's a bit too careless, but he still made a genuine smile regardless of that. Despite how childish he'd look with that smile.

"Y'know, it's better if you don't worry too much about her. She may be mysterious, but we don't care about her, all I want is for us to at least cooperate for now. I think our parents are worried sick about that..."

Michele smiled this time, raising his hand to say his own opinion. "Tidio is right, if it weren't for her or her help there's a possibility we might not have made it. I don't know what would he have done to us—"

Suddenly he winced. Chiara pressed a hand on his forehead, but Michele was holding a bit on his right leg, which seemed to have a small, reddish mark after that battle from the last time. "Are you alright?" she said, looking genuinely worried for a moment but she hid it with her change in expression, showing indifference. Nobody noticed that.

He winced a little again, and then sighed a bit heavily. "I... ah... I'm fine, I think so a-at least... Ow, it still hurts, where is the medicine?" he looked around but his sister sighed a bit, Mikaru frowning a bit and analyzing her looking around carefully before she approached Chiara, extending a hand to her. "Hand me that joycon, please."

Chiara thought she heard it wrong, but Mich's look told her that she was not lying about what she said. She handed her the joycon still confused about what she meant.

"So he's still injured from the last battle? Sounds like he's been a bit too rough on the boy. Tut..." Mikaru muttered to herself, before she looks up to everyone. Chia still looked at Mikaru, as if still expecting her to explain why she wanted the joycon. "Alright, so you want his leg to be healed. This is how you do it..."

Mikaru leaned the joycon to the left, and then swinged it straight toward left which caused some sort of words, then a white box to appear with Chia blinking at it. "This is the menu, or to be precise, YOUR menu if you haven't understood. But anyone can open the menu, so as long as it's one of us eight." And it seemed to show three options for now, along with Chia's "portrait", as known as her face as a kind of background.

 **Profile**

 **Equipment**

 **Skill**

"Press on the arrow buttons to scroll down to the skill part, then tap the A button to open it." As she opened Chiara's skills, the group can see just two skills; Emergency First Aid, and Libra. Mikaru sighed a bit. Then again, the level was shown in top right corner, being that she, and the rest of the party, were level 3 right now. The SP cost was shown besides the skill names.

"That skill normally isn't suggested, but since Mich is having some leg problems, we should try that skill for now. Press A, and then select the person for usage." They looked as Mikaru did what she told them, then another menu opened, showing a list of peoples which point she realized something.

"Oh, by the way, you can't use this skill if you're not close to someone..." Tapping the buttons again and selecting the injured person in question the joycon's LED started to faintly glow, and then a dim light appeared around Mich's red mark, but after it disappeared he can tell that the leg was healed quickly. He then started to clap at Mikaru, smiling a lot.

"Wow, never knew you were so knowledgeable at using the menu! You're an expect, probably matching mine!" Mikaru was flustered by that compliment but Chia glared at him which made him shut up. Mikaru handed the joycon back to Chia as the girl nodded. "Thanks you for the instructions, I'll keep this in mind..."

"Not a problem. Oh, by the way, the skill I had used for Mich costs SP, so since that was your joycon, your SP is now a little lower." Mikaru reminded her which allows her to blink...

Then realization dawned on her as she then suddenly screamed a bit loudly. "WHAT?! Why did you not tell us earlier about that?! Now I might have less energy to use these skills! Ugh!" Although her voice was a bit high, she started to calm down soon after since it was like a price for helping Mich's leg get healed.

And then everyone looked around themselves wondering what next to do. Jacob remembered the television, so he went in front of the television and, using the joycon thanks to what Mikaru said a minute ago, he went to the next objectives and then tapped on A.

And then a kind of sound emanated, before several menu opened, though there is one that was noteworthy while the rest were kind of either just data or not worth it. On the center it reads:

 **Story: Earthbound**

 **Recommended Level: 004~007**

 **Description:** _Sweet, sweet home of Ness! It is said that the boy is living at Onett, in the country of Eagleland. Although, something terribly wrong just might be going on over there..._

Michele smiles a bit, at that mention of the description though it was really brief. He tried to cross his own arms still smiling. "Oh? How convenient, it looks like that'll be our first objective. It sounds rather simple, we just need to retrieve him."

But Jacob had some doubts about that, frowning. "Isn't that hard? I don't know if he will believe in us just because we're going to give him a crazy explainatio-"

"It'll work out, so don't be too... uhh, not optimistic?" Mich said but he can see that Jacob had some doubts. He sighed a bit, Mikaru looking at the screen carefully as she seemed to be formulating theories inside her mind.

"That's a short description... ah well. I trust Mich's judgement, although since we're going to another world that are not of our own.. Everyone, you should at least follow me for the instructions!" She looked to the group a bit seriously, eyeing them to make sure that they weren't doing anything rash while Shino looked at the screen confused, then looked at his joycon and clicked on the A button.

Another prompt seemed to appear, as if giving a confirmation.

 **Start the Story Mode?**

"Uh... w-what are you doing, Shino..?" As the sound ringed again, Makota looked at Shino a bit cautiously, but Sera knew what was he doing looking at the screen.

"Wait a minute, Shino-" But it was too late while Shino already pressed the button. In a few seconds, a kind of white aura appeared on the ground just below everyone's feets. Mikaru felt a little helpless, too.

"This is-"

Chia's words seem to fade to nothingless, because the moment she said her second word, the group's bodies went suddenly white, and then faded into just sparks, being absorbed into the television.

 **The storyline has been initialized.**

* * *

 **End of Chapter: Intermission Period**

 **[New entry!]**

 **Name:** Sera Rusuruki

 **Age:** "How rude of you to ask that!" ...though it's probably obvious already.

 **Species:** Human

 **World:** Real World

 **Favorite Quote:** _"Hi, my name's Sera! It means Evening! Follow us on Sera Live!"_

 **Favorite Battle Quote** : _"Ugh, you're really bothering me... will you go away now?! Shoo shoo!"_

 **Strength:** F+ (0.55) **  
**

 **Stamina:** E- (0.62)

 **Intelligence:** C- (1)

 **Agility:** E (0.66)

 **Luck:** E+ (0.7)

 **Likes:** Makeup, fixing her own hair, cute animals, beauty like princesses and dress-up! **  
**

 **Dislikes:** Rudeness, insensitivity toward women, scary monsters

 **Short Bio:** Sera is Tidio's twin sister. Although she is outgoing, her personality can be slightly sassy, depending on the time and day or mood. But like Tidio, she wouldn't hesitate to stand up for someone else, and despite her looks, she can actually pack quite a punch, not a joke to be messed around with. She seems to be obessed with beauty though, and she will hug cute animals on sight... so much that it can lead to herself being hurt in certain circumstances. Oh, and along with imitation or impression, she likes to spread rumors.

 **Funfact!:** Sera has a Youtube channel of which she prides herself in. The only person to know she has a channel is currently her brother, though.

* * *

 _\- ~ In the next Episode_

 _"Oh, this is going to be exciting, isn't it? Meeting Ness is a really nice dream to have, yet it feels so real! Let me..." But Mich's speech was interrupted by his sister._

 _"Michele, stop. You're way too obessed with all of this..."_

 _"But Sis, haven't you ever been in a game world? You can meet all kind of exciting peoples, and you might learn anything, everything!" He tried to empashize the adventure part in that, but it seemed like Chia was having none of that.  
_

 _"Oh, yeah? Well, unfortunately, I'm not enjoying it. It's none of your..."_

 _"Shh! We have to monitor him. If it is possible, we can ask him to join us, but that means we'd need to be careful of any new enemies appearing arou—" Mikaru was cut off once again by Tidio.  
_

 _"Oh, here they come..." Tidio blinked, then everyone blinked, "Primids?", before Jacob screamed very loudly. "What... Primids?!"_

 _Mich was very confused by all of these events. "Why would they appear around here...?"_

 _"Regardless, let's help him and get rid of these strange creatures!" Tidio commented. And after a battle, Mich began to think.  
_

 _"Primids, primids... Why would they appear here? I thought the heroes managed to defeat these things... unless... no way, what if this is Tabuu's doing?" In that moment, Mich's face suddenly twisted a bit, frowning a bit. "...W-What if they were, in reality, defeated by him?"_

 _Which did show concern in other peoples, too. Especially Mikaru. "...How could it happen... what happened to Master Hand...?"_

 _It ended with Mich getting a bit crazy, clutching his head. "Why... how... what... **What** is this sorcery?!"  
_

 _"...I-I don't know...maybe w-we'll, uh, know, in the... uh, next e-episode, 'Ness in Earthbound'!" Makota finished a bit, though it felt... out of line._

* * *

 **Smash Line, session begin!**

 **Mikaru:** Connecting.. connecting... hello... hello there? Does it work?

 **Michele:** Uh, Mikaru...

 **Mikaru:** Hello? If this doesn't work, I'll have to—

 **Jacob** **:** We heard you already the first time, Mikaru!

 **Chiara:** That was uncalled for, Jacob...

 **Mikaru** : Anyways, welcome to the Smash Line... Y'know, kind of the intermission before the next episode?

 **Tidio** : Hello there, it's nice to meet you. I hope we can know each others together.

 **Sera** : Aww, Tidio is cute, talking like this... Well, the same goes for me to you all!

 **Shino** : "..."

 **Makota** : ...it appears that Shino can't talk yet, at least not here. That's too bad, I wonder why is he like this?

 **Mikaru** : Maybe he got inflicted by a condition? I mean, his behavior does seem a bit weird here, like very weird...

 **Sera** : I agree it's a bit creepy, but there's this mystery of Caius...

 **Michele** : Caius?

 **Tidio** : We heard him say Caius right before we had this earthquake in the last episode, remember? Oh, I didn't tell you...

 **Mikaru** : I wonder what does it means. Well, I'll have an investigation on him...

 _Mikaru grabbed her ribbon and pressed the button on the center, opening up a little menu, but when she opened it she saw another menu, this time with lot of text written a bit around which kind of made the menu confusing, and in return her eyebrows furrowed... before she got a little angry, glaring at the group._

 **Mikaru:** Who the heck did this?!

 _Everyone flinched at the use of the "heck" word, while Jacob sweatdropped nervously, trying to answer this question.  
_

 **Jacob:** Uh... I wasn't much awake at that time, so it couldn't have been me...

 **Makota:** Neither me... wait weren't Michele and Chiara awake when we saw them?

 _Tidio and the others expect for the culprits involved nodded, and then Mikaru glared at Michele and Chiara. The boy raised his hands, but Chiara didn't hesitate in exposing the boy—_

 **Chiara:** To be fair, he did pick up the ribbon himself without the permission, so it's not my fault but his...

 **Michele:** How could you, Chia? To betray my trust, saying a thing to...

 **Mikaru:** So it's how that was... Mich, you're going to pay for that!

 _Mich had to push Chiara, who was holding the wheelchair seat, before he dashed off to a direction while she was chasing him. Everyone sweatdropped again before Tidio looked at the "screen"._

 **Tidio:** Well then, I guess it's the time to close the live. Thanks for tuning in again, and remember to say something to us!

* * *

 **Next Episode: "Help the Psychic Boy! Ness in Earthbound!"**

 **Saving in [File 1]...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Save complete.**

 **Current stats:**

 **Tidio/Sera/Jacob/Makota/Mikaru/Shino/Michele/Chiara**

 **LV 03 - YEN 50**


	3. Episode 3: Ness in Earthbound!

**Current stats:  
**

 **Tidio/Sera/Jacob/Makota/Shino/Mikaru/Michele/Chiara**

 **LV 03 - YEN 50**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _This is your Mikaru checking in. Last time, we awoke in this unfamiliar mansion. I thought we were fully separated but I'm glad to see the other doing fine. We had to split up in order to do a thorough search on this city, although we didn't necessarily find anything very useful even though Mich did manage to get some weapons for us in case we need to battle.  
_

 _Really, there are a lot of mysteries I'd like to solve, but I don't really have any answers to either one so I will pause them for the moment being. Of course, toward the end peoples did suspect me; they are right, why would I help them? But Tidio saved me for the current moment. I'll have to tell them the whole truth later._

 _We were discussing our next plan while keeping us together, when Shino, curious about that after having listened to me on how to use the skill outside of combat, opened the menu. And we couldn't stop him from doing that since when we realized, we were already getting into the game._

 _Currently, we're now trapped in, uh, Onett? It's Shino's fault that we got separated... but I can't really blame him. After all, he didn't know what was going to happen... Maybe it's my fault, too. For not looking out for him that is..._

* * *

"What are you doing, Mikaru...?" A certain boy from behind him piped up when he looked at Mikaru trying to create something out of that text, before he winced, holding a little at his own. The cyan-haired girl looked back to Michele, retorting to him to shut up for a moment. He frowns a bit, still stick in his own wheelchair for the moment being.

Shino was also with them, but as she wrote, the rest can't be said for the other peoples. It sounded like they have been scattered across the town, and she doesn't think it'll be easy to get them back together before attempting to recruit Ness. Well, trying to was an understatement.

They didn't know how would it go. But as long as they were calm and patient, well, there shouldn't be any issues trying to get him into their group. She sighed to herself. They were behind someone's house, just trying to wait for the chance.

Oh, and it was night which meant it was like a perfect chance for them to try to recruit Ness. Assuming he does goes outside today, that is... Mich then yawned a little to himself, but did so quietly so that he didn't cause Mikaru any annoyance since it seemed like she wasn't having it today.

He sighed, and turning his wheelchair, he decides to sneak a bit out of Mikaru's group...

 **Episode 3: Help the Psychic Boy! Ness in Earthbound!**

* * *

Watching the sky while alone did make the boy feel a bit refreshed. It felt calm, as if something was being cleared from the doubts of the boy.

But he has a lot of doubts on himself. A lot.

For example... Who is Mikaru really? He knows she can be trusted, but how come she was acting like she knew where to go? And based on the details that was mentioned during the introduction in the beginning, she claimed to be a futuristic girl. He can think that she is just playing around and just pretending to be such, but what if this is all true?

No, he had to focus on his main issue on hand. Who is he, really? He can only that his name, and the fact that Chia is his sister, but he doesn't remember anything else, like his identity, or if he had been to other worlds in the past...

Not even anything, but just his name and his sister, and even then, just in part. It just bothers him...

But seeing the sky, in the night, and the stars, suddenly made him felt a bit revigorated. He wouldn't have to worry about the obstacles, so as long as he can restore his own memories. He was trying to get through with his wheelchair, moving a bit slowly toward the top... he was in a slightly lower part of the area, but he needed to see the top. Perhaps there's a clue...

Something suddenly made him stop for a moment, though as he looks behind himself... He can see something calling him, then approaching him, it was the one he seemed to be most familiar with—

"You're back, Sister?" He smiles, as he can see how the figure presented itself to be someone that Mich felt he knew really too well. She crossed her arms.

"What do you think? I was looking for you after we got separated!" she tapped her feet a bit impatiently, and looked around. Mich remembered to ask a question about that.

"Hey, where's the others, by the way?"

"The others? After we got separated, we were literally behind where that small house is-"

"Could it be Ness' house?"

"I don't know." That made Mich sigh as he listens to her again. "I mean, I want to investigate but I'm not really sure it's okay... Besides, Jacob is with me after that. He doesn't seem to be enjoying it a lot at all!"

"Jacob?" Michele blinks a bit. "You're with Jacob?" She nodded which made him smile a bit. "Please do direct me to him!"

* * *

Somewhere else, Tidio and Sera seems to be climbing a little up the hill and every so often, they would encounter the policemans who were trying to investigate this incident. When they asked them about the incident, they mentioned some sort of a meteorite falling on the hill

"Meteorites falling on this hill sounds scary. I-Imagine if one of these fell at our home..."

"That'd be bad! But what's even bad is it's _not_ our home here!" Tidio seemed to share a little of Sera's concern about the meteorite, though they were also trying to hit up with a kind of idea on why would a meteorite appear around here. "Maybe there's a propechy here?" Tidio thought, but Sera seems to sparkle thinking of a sudden idea.

"Oooh, what if it was planned for Ness to come around and investigate that meteorite? That's a perfect chance!" she seems to be talking really brillantly, while Tidio sweatdropped at that mention. "Uh, yes, that would be possible.." he said, slowly and nervously. He rubbed the chin of his head.

He then shook his head. "Well, the problem is that there are policeman around here, blocking us from seeing that meteorite..."

"...but it's pretty understandable, seeing as it came a bit so suddenly, at least according to them." she finished for him. She crossed her arms. "A-at least they don't think we're aliens..."

"Oh trust me, it would be bad, I'd have to give them a good smack actually with my sword." Tidio said, and then he pulled his red joycon, looking at it curiously too. Sera was meanwhile looking around as well.

Sighing, they decided to try again later as they headed for going down the hill; some seconds later they interact with a man who is telling them that the weaker townpeoples probably fainted from the impact of the meteorite.

Which made them get a bit uneasy, as they continue heading a bit down to wait it out. The group all seem to be wandering around in pieces, but one thing was, where was Makota?

* * *

There she is, right near the hotel in the main part of Onett. For some reason though, perhaps it was because of the impact, or perhaps she suddenly got sucked into the game... Because she was relatively timid and had a slightly weak heart, she had fainted during that moment and didn't seem to twitch for a whil.

Though, she looked really unhappy... As if she was having some kind of night. Nightmare, involving her privacy being violated, and so on. And just when it couldn't get worse, she appears to see a vision of someone taller, with the blue hair, getting away from her sight as she tried to lean her arm forward, but she was on the ground lying down...

Suddenly, as she disappeared completely, she screamed very loudly, opening her eyes and getting up immediately, looking around in a panic as everyone looked at her a bit questionably. Mainly, who would sleep like that on the ground?

After she composed herself enough, she saw that peoples were looking at her and she started to blush madly, getting a little angry before she stormed off, trying to find a hiding place to get away from all this embarrassment she has caused upon herself...

Getting besides where the town hall was, she immediately calmed down, and tried to look around. Her first though was, what was that nightmare? She thought she saw someone very familiar, having some kind of blue hair just like her, but she couldn't immediately tell with her back turned away, and she seemed to be walking away... was that someone important?

But she haven't got any time for that. She composed herself enough to look at the town hall, getting a little closer to get a close up in front, smiling a bit. That sounded like a great town hall... She wishes she could go in, but she remembered that her other members were missing which made her feel a bit anxious, as she walked across in the town, sometimes walking past the streets.

"Where are they...?" she bit her lips nervously, feeling anxious as if she had no time to think. "W-what if they were attacked?" she whimpers again, beginning to shake like a leaf. The more she didn't know the answers, the more she became anxious...

And distracted, since it was still the nighttime so it was kind of creepy. Somehow, she had walked past the hotel building, but as soon as she did so, she had bumped into a man which caused her to lean back. "Oww!" she winced a bit, and looked at the man-

It seemed like some kind of pnk. It was wearing strange clothes. Clothes that were out of line, the upper part was white-ish and the bottom, like the pants, were brown. He seemed to have some goggles, and even carried a kind of skateboard.

Unfortunately, Makota mistook him for one of those kids who was just not paying attention. Standing up, she tried to offer an arm to him. "You should be a bit more careful, kiddo!" she scolded him but this punk just smiles. He was seeing a charming, pretty girl... A little girl at that, it felt like he had some opportunity to put down that girl and use her for his own purposes.

He just smiles a bit, the smile twisting to some kind of smirk, before he swatted the girl's hand away, getting up immediately and attempting to pounce at her by shreding in a fierce way on the skateboard!

 **Skate Punk**

 **—**

 **Makota**

 **52**

 **Makota receives 12 HP of damage!**

Makota wasn't sure how to put this feeling... It felt as if something dragged her off to somewhere, but she wasn't sure now, with the background looking a bit messy, almost resembling where she was at that time, yet not resembling Onett.

There just was a really strange feeling she felt, as if something was controlling her.

However, upon realizing that she had been attacked, she clutched her stomach, coughing strongly and looking to the ground a bit distraught. "Owwwie, it hurts..." she groaned, before she got a little angry at the enemy. "You'll pay for that!"

 **Makota tried Transform!**

 **Makota's body changed! Makota now possess a bow!**

 **Makota tried Triple Arrow!**

 **8 HP of damage to t** **he Skate Punk!**

 **10 HP of damage** ** **to t** **he Skate Punk!****

 **9 HP of damage** ** **to t** **he Skate Punk!****

 **The Skate Punk is attacking!**

 **Makota receives 8 HP of damage!**

 **Makota shoots an arrow at the Skate Punk!**

 **11 HP of damage to the Skate Punk!**

 **The Skate Punk has become tame!**

"Huff, huff... That was really annoying, like a pes—"

 **YOU WIN!**

Makota sighs a bit, but smiles at that as if something was congratulating her. She giggles to herself...

 **Makota receives 12 EXP!**

 **2/53 - NEXT: 51**

 **Makota's level goes up by 1!**

 **HP goes up by 18!**

 **SP goes up by 2!**

 **Strength goes up by 1!**

 **Oh baby! Stamina goes up by 1!**

 **Agility goes up by 1!**

 **Makota has learned a new skill: Power Arrow!**

 ** _Power Arrow_ _:  
SP cost: 6 - ___Shoot a arrow with power using your bow, for very low damage.__**

 **Shino has learned a new skill: Steal!**

 ** _Steal:  
_ _SP cost: 4 - The first step to an Master Thief! Steals, if possible, Yen from a enemy. High chance to fail._**

 **Obtained 12 YEN!**

* * *

Makota slumped into the ground, panting a bit softly after the battle. Oh, and she did detransform into her normal form... She looks up at the bruised enemy now, and stares at her menacingly, for having tried to make a mess out of her.

"I only spared you because you have a life ahead of you. Next time, do not ever attempt to make something out of me!" With her growl, which did seem deadly despite not being harmful, the punk got up immediatley and ran off to the other direction. She sighed a bit loudly, then looked a bit to the north, crossing her arms. "C, could it be where they are...? I suppose I'll have to get going to investigating..." she told herself before she ventured to north.

* * *

Jacob was waiting a bit, behind Ness' house. He was getting a bit impatient, and even yawned, commenting about how today was not a right day for him to get going. But he supposes he'll have to deal with it. He peeked around a bit again, before peeking his head out of his house.

He saw Mich and Chia, and he was a bit curious about that. The boy began to discuss with Chia and Mich a bit; in their way, it felt like one time they were having fun, another time they were being serious.

"...And then I suddenly came to a realization about my memory issue. I remember that Chia was my sister, so I tried to ask her, but she doesn't seem willing to tell me. In fact, I think she seems..."

"Michele, now is not the time to talk about the past." she crossed her arms and Mich frowned a bit. It felt like he was desperate to get information about himself. She looked a bit over him, and then she peers over to Jacob to whisper something.

"Lately he's been pestering me about his memory, I think it's because of the conversation a while ago... do you know him well, or remember him?"

Jacob shook his head. "No, I don't remember him, but don't you have any information to give him first?"

"I _do_ have information I can tell to him, but not everything. It feels.. limiting? And besides, I want him to get warmed up before I tell him about who he is truly, at least in personality too."

"Eh, we'll see. Anyways..." he closed his eyes, thinking something to himself. "Hmm, is it just me, or do I have like a bad f-feeling, like something is about to happen?" He frowned a bit, looking uneasy for some reason. Chia felt it too, though Mich was not showing any of these feeling.

"I... I sure hope not," she quipped, biting her lips as Jacob peeked a little once more, noticing another set of footsteps due to the new sound. Jacob peeked his head out, and there he saw it, Makota, but for some reason, she looked slightly bruised as he gapsed, going outside for a moment to drag Makota back with him and also toward Chiara and Michele. She gasped at that reaction.

Jacob looked upset with her, glaring at her in the eyes. "What happened to you Makota?! You look bruised!"

"I-I'm fine—"

"No, you don't look fine! See, your arm is bruised! What did you do?" He gripped her right arm, which caused her to wince. Chiara had to try to gently pull Jacob's arm off of her, as the girl remembered how to use the menu. She opened it, and had herself use Emergency First Aid on her which seemed to light a little around the bruise, and in no time it disappeared, though before she closed the menu she noticed that the SP she had looked different. It was the same thing for her level.

"Level: Four? Did you fight an enemy?"

"Only because he suddenly a-attacked me when I tried to h-help her, I thought he was just some kid..." Chia sighed at what she said.

"You should be a bit careful next time, Makota." she said which caused her to frown a bit, nodding sadly. But then Makota's face lit up when Mich chipped in. "Well, at least if it's any consolation, you did help us gain a level! Four, ninety-five more to level 99! It's important that we are strong." Chia nodded in agreement which Makota thanked her for.

"Well, with that out of the way. As I was saying to you Makota, according to what you said you were with Mikaru and Shino when you awoke." The boy nodded in confirmation to what he said. "Well, where are they now?"

"Uh, well... I don't remember exactly, but I do _know_ we were past this house..."

"Wandering outside? At this time? In this wheelchair?!" Chiara screamed, scolding Michele for the umpeeth time. "You could've been attacked! Do you realize what you've done!?"

Makota whimpers a bit again. "Uh..."

"No! I don't get that kid, something. I'm forced to be with him only because he's supposedly my brother, or so he says!" she crossed her arms. Jacob can tell that there was a kind of discord between the two peoples... erm, "twins", but for him there wasn't really any way that he could do to try to calm down the tension. He was about to pipe up, unill he thought he heard a kind of sound.

Peeking his head a bit out, he saw what seemed to be a kind of blond man in front of Ness' door, talking about something. Well, to them they were kind of blabbering about something, but he can't seem to recognize them well. He turned his head to look at the rest of the members. "Think they are talking about something, perhaps it's about the meteorite?"

Makota tilted her head confused and Chiara explained that while Mich was coming.. erm, wandering alone by herself, he thought he'd saw some sort of meteorite on the top of the hill. At that. Makota realized how much time might have passed over time due to that fact she was unknownly unconscious and panicked to herself.

"Oh... oh, right! Where are the others?! Shino, Mikaru... Even Tidio and Sera!"

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Makota!" he snapped back, annoyed. "But I can't help it—"

"Shut up!" Jacob retorted which made her go quiet, but Chiara looked a little annoyed. "You didn't have to be this rude Jacob..."

Jacob decided to ignore them for now, and peek his head outside, but this time, he could see two kids, and a white-ish dog, come out of the house. He noticed that they were going in the direction where the hill peered upwards, and motioned for the group to follow him.

* * *

Makota was pouting a bit through the entire time they tried to follow what they assumed to be Ness from behind. More so because of how Jacob treated her, it was as if he didn't really care about the other peoples. Though Michele was keeping a cool gaze, still smiling a bit despite the predicament.

They were heading to the upper part, and as they were going up all dressed now, the main group kept trying to follow them. At one point, they met up with Mikaru's group, and even seeing Shino with her. Upon seeing Michele the cyan-haired girl scolded him for leaving so soon without reminding her at which point he frowns and pouts to himself. "Boo, everyone are boring..."

Fortunately, either it was ignored, or it went unheard because the last thing he wanted to do now was cause some annoyance for someone. Though just one thing remained now, where were Tidio and Sera?

They continued to follow the group, and after a moment, still sneaking from behind them, they can see something that looked like Tidio and Sera, as Mikaru and Makota seemed to point their fingers at them, Mikaru being the first to speak up about that.

"Tidio and Sera are approaching them? What are they doing?" Mikaru said, as Makota fixed her glasses... oh! she remembered that she had her glasses, which fortunately weren't broken after the last battle as she sighed in relief. For now she continued her sentence, "I premuse they are also curious about the meteorite, I'm sure they'll go upward for a while again. Let's follow them," she theorized.

Meanwhile, as Ness and Porky were talking and going up, Tidio and Sera were going down, in the kind of opposite direct as them which would lead them to meet. Tidio waved nervously at them, as Porky got near and grinned toothily. "Hey there, you lots! Are you interested in the meteorite?" he said. Although it was true, the mention of "you lot!" caused Sera to get annoyed. (Sera: My name is not "you lots"!)

"Uh... yeah, I'm interested, although there were quite a few policeman here and there—"

"Oh, great! Now is the perfect time for you two to join us! Care for a little help to your little buddy?" He smiles again, getting closer once again and Sera didn't seem to like the way he talked. Ness was about to interrupt, but Sera talked first. "I don't remember being your..."

"Please? If Dad sees that my brother Picky is gone, I'm sure he will have my head..." The girl immediately understood, even though she wasn't fully sure about having to help them. She sighed a little with Tidio replying after, looking eager unlike his sisister, "Sure, we'll help you! My name's Tidio, and this is Sera, what are your names?"

He was about to reply, but Ness smiles first and replies ahead first anyways. "It's Ness, this is... uh, my friend, Porky." he said, feeling kind of shy though, for some reason, Sera just couldn't buy what he said. Porky, talking like this and _yet_ being Ness' friend like that? Something just doesn't feel right in her, but regardless, Tidio seem to be agreeing. He nodded. "It's nice to meet you, I hope we can get to know each other together."

Ness smiles again, seeing a good impression in him and nodded. "Same here, haha! You're pretty good. Okay, follow me since we need to help Porky." And so the twins decide to follow them, although Ness had a small, lingering thought on the back of his mind that the adventure was going to be bigger. Like, **MUCH** bigger than he'd like to anticipate...

Regardless, the six peoples who didn't get to be in their group followed them sneakingly, and during that period, they noticed that the policemen were gone, though it was only because of Tidio mentioning that fact.

"Oh, we were just waiting for a while so that they would leave. That's because they have to deal with the Sharks... you know them, they are the local ruffians." Porky smiles a bit, though the other just shrugged to themselves. Sera just can't seem to stop looking at him suspiciously.

In no time, they reached where the meteorite was supposed to be, as Tidio and Sera looked at the meteorite carefully while Ness and Porky were trying to search for Picky. Sera was commenting about how hot that meteorite was. "I think so, but isn't it supposed to get a bit colder?"

"Yeah, but for some reason it still feels kind of hot, I just can't help but be curious about that. Does it have a kind of entrance?" she tried to poke it curiously, but Tidio pulled her arm gently. "Sera! You'd just—"

They heard a kind of yelp, which sounded similar to Porky. The two peoples looked at them- oh, they've finally found Picky, who was hiding behind a tree and shaking a little. But he sighed in relief, seeing Porky and smiling. Although he did look similar to him, he did look a little thinner and a little... straightforward, let's just say.

Ness asked him why was he there. "Oh, you see, Porky got scared a while ago and ran away, after seeing that I was missing. Anyways, we should probably go home now, I'm sure our parents are worried about us...gee, I wonder which of us is really the older brother." Sighing, he sat up with a nod but smiling warmly at least. (Tidio: Wait, so he's a coward?)

Sera huffed a bit. "Let's go Tidio, I'm sure we can ask Ness out once we're done with it..." she said, about to gently pull him... Unill she suddenly stopped, her eyes seemingly to eye a bit around. "...Uh, do you hear something? Bzzt, bee..." Tidio is a bit confused, but shrugs to himself while Porky retorts that he should clear his ears.

In that moment, the meteorite suddenly had a sort of light raising up to the above, and even to the sky. Before Tidio is able to get a sense of what was that light forming.. Something, small-like but a bit strange, appeared and flied up to the air, seemingly looking toward them. Something of throad clearing can be heard, and then...

It spoke.

It SPOKE.

"A bee I am..." Sera stared blankly at the insect as so did others. "Not..." And suddenly Sera screamed very loudly, running toward the closest tree while Tidio and the others looked distraught by the insect talking. He talks about how, a entity of horror by the name of Giygas has sent everyone into eternal darkness (Ness: E-eternal darkness?), but there was still hope for there was the ancient propechy; when the chosen boy reaches the point, he will find the light. The passing of time will shatter the nightmare rock, and will reveal the path of light.

"...and you see, it is of my opinion that you must be that boy, Ness." The insect said, leaving Ness surprised by that and pointed to himself.

* * *

 **Intermission Period**

 **[New entry!]**

 **Name:** Jasper DJ "Jacob" Jinukyuua

 **Age:** Claims to be the oldest of the group, just turning eight

 **Species:** Human

 **World:** Real World

 **Favorite Quote:** _"Must I help you? It's so annoying, but I have to do what I can."  
_

 **Favorite Battle Quote** : _"Continue to bother me, and I'll shoot you so hard you'll never see it coming!"  
_

 **Strength:** E (0.66) **  
**

 **Stamina:** E+ (0.7)

 **Intelligence:** F+ (0.55)

 **Agility:** D- (0.82)

 **Luck:** E- (0.6)

 **Likes:** Guns, machinery, technology, telling blunt facts, meat, being alone for concentration! **  
**

 **Dislikes:** Patience, being pranked on, peoples he deems "annoying", forced collaboration, having to repeat things, vegetables in great extent unlike Tidio

 **Short Bio:** Jasper is a boy who is from America. Being American, he has some of these personalities from there; for example, he doesn't like to do things the proper way and will often want to do things the forced way. He may look a little small, but he's not a joke when it comes to fighting someone; it's said that he fought against someone older than him and has won brillantly. Tidio and Sera, being slight friends with him, know that he can be actually cool in times where he want to be.

 **Funfact!:** Although Jacob's dad is American, his mother is Japanese and thus, he does have some mannerism, despite looking like a big bad boy. Though, supposedly after the 2010s, Jacob's dad went missing...

* * *

"M-Me? But I don't even understand who is Giygas or even what are you saying..." Tidio looks at Ness, curiously. He actually is hesitant? Shouldn't the protagonist of the game be accepting the request so easily? Then again, maybe he does have a point. It's just all sudden, no? The insect continued:

"Giygas' plan must have been set in motion somewhere on Earth... If you go now, and confront the enemy immediately, you may have enough time to counter the plan of the enemy. Three things are important; wisdom, courage, and friendship."

 _Wait, so THIS is Earth? But it feels somehow different, like this is not what I know..._ Tidio thought to himself noting what he said. Though the three things of importance was also interesting, courage seems like something Tidio COULD be doing, and wisdom seems to fit Sera or Chiara's bill, but friendship? He doesn't have any idea about the last part, but he assumes it must be someone who's really friendly and caring. He just doesn't know who...

"The legends from the ancient times speak of three boys and a girl who defeats Giygas. You got everything? I'll tell you more later."

Ness just stared blankly at the insect. Three boys, and a girl? He counted with his tiny fingers how many boys or girls were present; Porky, Picky, and these mysterious peoples to him at least, Tidio and Sera. He then looks at Sera. "Are you the chosen girl?"

She kind of shook her head. "No? I have a feeling I'm not the girl he mentioned, I don't think it's going to be me. I can't explain it, that's just a nagging feeling I'm having." she reasoned and Ness shrugged. "Eh, I'll just find these peoples you're mentioning..."

"Anyways. You're as exceptional as I thought you'd be. At least you understood the story." it said, while Tidio shrugged. "Eh, when you've been in a crazy thing once—"

 **It's buzzing time!**

 **Buzz Buzz has joined your party!**

"...did you hear that?" Tidio whispered to Sera leaning his head toward her, and she nodded, pointing at a kind of window that gave them the notification. "Y-yeah, that was really creepy..."

"What are you two talking about? Come on, I'd like to know!" Ness went toward them, but they quickly dismissed the "notification box" and just waved it off like they were just saying something generic.

Though Porky looked worried, looking to Ness. "...you do realize that you'd be in _deep_ trouble, right?" That caused Ness to look at him, getting the attention though he is frowning. "I'm not one of these boys, ain't I? 'Course if so, don't think I'm the right guy for that..."

"Maybe because you're a coward?" Sera smirked, teasing the blonde boy which made him feel frustrated. That only caused some satisfication into Sera, who continued the retorting. "Could you be pretending to be friends with Ness just so that you can bully him? Hm?"

"Sera!" he scolded, but that didn't seem to stop her from trying to tease as she looks to Ness. "Care to tell me about your relationship with Porky? Are you really friends, or...?"

Ness had a slight, rosy blush and suddenly was nervous about that kind of question, twiddling his fingers. "Erm... well... I _wouldn't_ say we are really close buddies, but we've known each other for a while now..."

Sera is about to continue, but Tidio nudged her with his arm for her to stop trying to tease them. She sighed. "Okay, okay, I was trying to have fun. It's been forever since we saw a good mannered, properly dressed person like him..." She trailed off slightly, but Tidio almost didn't seem to believe her.

Porky sighed to himself. "Anyways.. My heart feels like it's still beating fast. Will you accompagny us back to our house?" he requested calmly, which Ness nodded though Tidio turned his head in that second and though he'd saw several hands trying to wave for him to come over, beneath several trees.

"Well, if you say so—"

"Actually, I and Sera will wait and do something small, you guys go ahead." Sera looked at Tidio a little surprised, like he'd said something so unbelievable. "Tidio...?"

"Well, if you say so. See you in a little then." Ness waved, and some seconds later, Tidio grabbed Sera's hand, directing themselves toward the tree as the group went ahead to go down so that the PSI guy could bring Porky and Picky back to their houses.

Sera felt a bit annoyed that they were strawing away from the main objective though when she finally met up with the six peoples, she immediately knew why, and she smiled a bit joyial about that. "Everyone!"

"We're just glad you two are fine. After we got separated, that is." Michele shrugged a bit, before smiling to himself. "Say, say," he put the hand together. "What did they say? Did you do anything with them?"

Sera explained everything up to that point, including what the insect said.. and the box that appeared. Oh, but because for some reason the box about him joining did appear, now they knew about his name. Good information indeed, but that made Michele think for a while.

"...That's good information, but, was there any females with you? Any mentions?" He smirked a bit to himself, then winking which made Sera flinch a little. (Chiara: I should teach him to stop...)

"Erm... no, they didn't..." Michele groaned a bit to himself, very disappointed about that and sighing. "Damn..." And then Chiara lightly whacked him on his head, causing him to wince slightly from the pain.

"Anyways you said you saw a strange box when the insect, erm, Buzz Buzz, joined Ness? Huh, that's one of the mysteries. A bit interesting even, if you ask me about that." Mikaru noted the fact, then turned up to look at them. "Anyways, we should probably head there. That reminds me, I'll have to tell you that particular story, whom I call legend, as we go on."

* * *

Some minutes later, Mikaru was done with explaining to the group about that legend that she kept hearing so often, while sneaking between trees to follow the person in question.

"So, from what I understand from what you said. During a certain point, a person by the name of Tabuu who you claim to be some kind of coded man, had grouped up all these things named "Primids" and these "Shadow Bugs"." Tidio commented on that.

"And when he formed an alliance with someone named "Ancient Minister", he rounded up several villains. For example, Wolf, Bowser or Ganondorf..." Chiara continued.

"T-Then, when a critical point was reached, w-when they made these bombs you call "Subspace Bombs"..."

"...he ordered everyone to invade, by sending a bomb in the stadium. Of all the stadiums, and it was for a Smash tourney." Michele nodded to himself. "Makes you think. Why did he do that? Does he wants to conquer the world?"

Mikaru shrugged to herself. "I don't really know actually, another reason is that perhaps he did it, for fun."

"F-For fun...? B-But that's not... Not fun!" Makota stuttered out, Shino tilting his head at her when she started to stomp her feet slightly. "I am... I am sure there HAS to be a reason for that!"

"I agree with Makota, that sounds unfathomable for such a person to be doing that thing! I'm glad he's gone now!" Chiara puffed her cheeks, too, though Michele remembered something about that.

"Wait, uh... Wolf asked for Caius... erm, Shino in the beginning, right?" Michele said, which did attract attention, even Shino was looking at him now. "Could he be related to Tabuu?"

"But that's not possible, kiddo." Jacob retorted (Michele: Kiddo?), pointing out about the fact he was successfully defeated by the Smashers. "It just isn't right to say that."

"Without a clue we can't really say the answer, though. So what are we going to do?" Tidio pointed out that fact.

"Well, anyways. Chiara, you know how much I like this situation, right? Meeting Ness really is like a dream! Let me..."

"Mich, stop it. You're way too obessed about that, just because it's going to be exciting doesn't mean everything you're going to say will happen." Chiara sighed, looking over him and going over to grab the wheelchair in order to carry Michele. "Face the reality."

"Reality...? But this _is_ reality of a game world. Have you been in one yourself, or at least, saw a show where a character was in a game world? Regardless, you'd be able to learn anything in a game world, anything that could be valutable for your adventure! Think about all of these new lands you'll see! Different creatures, too!" Michele tried to empasize the adventure part, but it seemed like Chiara was having none of that.

"Oh, really? Well, it's not really your business..."

"Shh!" Mikaru shushed them. "We have to monitor him and see if anything suspicious is happening. I don't really wish anything of him to happen. That, and besides, as we said earlier, I think we have a chance to ask him out if he could join us, seeing as that Tidio and Sera did meet him, so we have some chances... But that would mean having to be careful of any enemies appearing around hi—"

"Oh, here they come, I guess? Something is appearing from several black sparkles!"

Tidio looked ahead to point at that shady thing, which was exactly as he said. The group stared at them suspiciously, and suspiciously, and still going on, narrowing his eyes...

The sparks kept going still, just moving a little around...

Then, they moved a bit down... They pressed against the grass, and kept doing so at that time...

It seemed to materialize. A small, black puddle appeared. The group pulled out their joycons, just in case something was gonna happen again.

Something, like a green-ish hat, and then a black face... Before finally, a "cute" creature (unknowingly to them a Primid), seems to pop up. Along its way of appearing, it was making quite some popping sounds, like some bubbles were bursted. Sera took note of that.

Michele was the one most curious out of all as he tilted his head, he wasn't feeling scared of that and even smiles a little. "It looks cute."

"Cute? There's no way a monster who comes out of that puddle would be coming off as cute!" Makota stick his tongue out, but Michele still decided to approach anyways, proceeding to touch the monster once it had begun looking around, and deciding to hug it a little closely to himself, petting him and so on while the girls looks a bit disgusted.

Especially Mikaru.

Who looked at the "Primid".

Stared at it for quite a while. Maybe even a minute.

Her eyes were narrowed.

Before something hit her.

"...Isn't that a 'Primid' I mentioned earlier?" she said, which gained a look of suspicious look between it, Michele and Mikaru. (Mikaru: Me? But I'm not the enemy here, am I?)

"..." they kept looking. And then, suddenly, what Mikaru said a while ago hit them. They were these natural enemies that Tabuu had created. And right here, Michele was hugging it. **_IT._**

A few seconds later the annoying silence was broken by Jacob at the same moment the Primid narrowed its eyes. He was now screaming. "What... Primid?!" Immediately after, he pressed the button to complete the transformation as a Gunner, shoving it which forced Michele to let go of it, knocking the Primid to the ground. Finally, he shot it several times with his gun; after six hits or so, it completely dissipated.

The group felt immediately relief over this. Expect for Michele, who was yelping slightly in horror, as if he'd watched a murder take place. And then he covers his mouth for a moment, before he finally regained the ability to speak. "No... No... How could you—"

"That was a Primid, you dumbass!" Jacob felt the urge to punch his head strongly, but fortunately Michele blinking in realization about that simple fact. Repeating the word, he then looks at his hands... before he screamed for the second time. "Ew! Yuck, disgusting!" he tried to clean his hands by dragging it along his pants or his shirt. "T-that's what you get..." Makota pointed out shyly which seems to hurt his ego.

"Well... I'd say he's sure a mysterious person." Tidio commented and Sera nodded, before it suddenly hit on the thought Michele, again remembering what Mikaru said a while ago. "Wait... why would they appear around here?" the wheelchair boy said, looking to Mikaru.

"You said that they disappeared once the Smashers defeated Tabuu, Mikaru." he pointed out, and tilted his head a bit curiously. "Was that a lie?"

"Lie? Uh, no.. That wasn't a lie... wait, but it was a real one, correct?" He nodded, which made her a bit suspicious. She claimed to have an answer, but... This time, it felt like she _couldn't_ answer the question, it felt mysterious to her. "I-I'm not sure..."

"Do you at least know something?" Chiara looked at her a bit suspiciously, but she shook her head before Jacob interrupted Chiara, shaking his head. "She already said a little ago that she doesn't know why or how, dumbass." She narrowed her eyes at Jacob.

Shino looked at the place where the primid was, a little cautiously as he seems to muse to himself about something, but either he's not kept track of too often, or he doesn't seem that important for now.

Suddenly, before Jacob can question Mikaru, they appeared to have heard a kind of boyish scream. Oh, and they could see the crow flying out of the trees, as if something serious was going to happen. Everyone shot each other looks, worried about that.

"I-I'm sure it was Ness' voice!" Sera whimpers, almost not wanting to think of the outcome that could happen should she not intervene.

"...Is it these Primids again?" Jacob thought to himself.

"Regardless, let's go check that source out, help him and get rid of these strange creature!" Tidio commented, and charged forward. "Wait a minute!" Chiara replied, following toward him, dragging Michele too with his wheelchair. Soon enough, everyone was going too, including Shino who was being dragged by Makota.

* * *

Before long, they had came closer to Ness' group, but not too close to them. But Shino can see that Starman... erm, Starman Junior, blocking their way, and pointed at it.

Further way meanwhile, it had suddenly appeared in front of their group, Porky and Picky holding a bit close to Ness' while the insect remained calm over that, expecting such an appearance since he did come from the future, well apparently from him that is. He commended about how Buzz Buzz was trying to foil "Master" Giygas' plans. (Shino: Foil...?/Jacob: A leader, huh? This oughta be interesting!)

"However, you must surrender yourself now, Buzz Buzz. For you're not a hero anymore, but just a useless insect." (Michele: Insect?!) Clearing his "throat", he seems to glare upon the group as he snapped his fingers; in that moment these same black puddles that Tidio and his group saw a while ago, suddenly popped up all around Ness and his group; they materialized into Primids which alarmed the group. "M-more of them?" Makota stuttered, almost wanting to bite her nails. And then, the new enemy group stared straight at the "leader" Starman Junior, who commanded them to help him stomp that insect, before they charged all at once. Even though Buzz Buzz was present, Ness still felt a little surprised, and even pulled out his bat, closing his eyes as if expecting some kind of impact...

...expect that the impact in question never happened.

Despite the insect being prepared for such an impact, the Primids quickly stopped in front of them, but not daring to move as they stared straightly immediately at Starman Junior, who had been suddenly knocked away a fair bit of distance. It looked up...

And it saw Michele, already in front of Ness' group. He seemed to be wearing some good kind of black clothes, so it was obvious that he'd used his Joycon to transform.

 _So that's the guy... The seven other guys by Tabuu must be present, too._ And just as the enemy suspected, the primids immediately took a step back as the whole group came rushing toward Ness' side. Makota even threatened to shoot an arrow at one of the Primids.

Mikaru turned to look at Ness, Porky and Picky, but first, he had to talk to the latter two first. "You two, get yourself to home, and go now!" They exchanged glances, but when Mikaru repeated that there was no time to waste, they quickly hurried off. "Ness, and insect, get beneath us!"

The PSI boy wasn't quite sure if he could trust her, but he did decide to trust in him anyways, still having the baseball bat in case.

"Ha. You eight arrived. You do realize Tabuu wants you to come meet him, right?"

"Tabuu? How about you stop acting like you know him?" Jacob pointed a gun at him, giving it a glare, as he continued. "Mikaru told me that he's no longer present! I command you to go outside!"

"...A boy, commanding me to get away? Laughable... oh, Mikaru?" It then tilted to a side, seeing the cyan haired girl who had her shurikens ready for the battle. It smirked a little. "I see, so you're that one girl who's been interfering with Wolf's plans..."

"So you ARE part of that group! Ugh, I'll make you pay!" Chiara gritted her teeth. She decided to sneak a Libra into the enemy, casting it quietly and looking at it.

 **Starman Junior**

 **LV: 05**

 **HP: 200**

 **SP: 50**

 **ATK: 26  
**

 **DEF: 21**

 **MATK: 18  
**

 **MDEF: 16  
**

 **STR: 8**

 **STA: 9  
**

 **INT: 10**

 **AGI: 7  
**

 **LUK: 7  
**

 **Information:** The Starman Junior is one of these potent enemies that Giygas, his master, has sent in order to obliterate Buzz Buzz, after it had assisted in the destruction of the Earth from ten years in the future. (Michele: Disgusting.../Sera: I actually wonder what is it like, ten years in the future.../Chiara: **NOT** if it's still in ruins! ...Oh wait, but that means I'd get to see me, all grown up and beautiful! Ooh!)

"That's still a long way though, Chiara." Jacob pointed out, which made Chiara puff her cheeks. But he did start to think about the future, would he look cool, or badass like that in the future? Shino looked at Sera, wondering what did she mean by future... Well, he did seem to be starting to learn something too. And then they started a small discussion about the future. Oh, how they were still children... They did have a life ahead of them. And they were about to talk about their future jobs too, when...

"...You're still optimistic about the future?" the enemy asked, which made the whole group feel offended at the enemy.

"I-I'm not sure w-what happened in the future or whatever, b-but we're going to forge our future, and it's not going to stop us! Now l-leave us a-alone, or... You'll regret it!" Makota pointed her bow toward Starman Junior, grunting softly. It sighed.

"So be it..." it said, seemingly vanishing without a trace as the primid all began charging toward the group, as if they were ordered by that leader. Tidio fended one of them off, trying to use his new swordsman skill to his best, while the magicians, Sera and Chiara, were trying to pry them off as if they were insects, so Mikaru intervened by trying to slice them with the shurikens.

Michele and Shino were fending off the two last Primids; they did seem weak enough, and couldn't even fight back too easily. Though, Shino was distracted just enough for a Primid to try tackling Shino from behind; but before it could hit the poor boy, it was fatally wounded by a powerful arrow from Makota, who was just being careful enough to notice it. "Careful, Shino!"

Sera looked around carefully, to make sure she wasn't seeing any enemies anymore. She then looked at Ness, who was trying to bash the nearest Primid with his bat, but he seems to be struggling to do so. "Eyah!"

Sera closed her eyes. before directing the main part of his rod toward the primid, and consuming some energy to chant a small icicle, firing it at the primid, who got obliterated from such an attack. Ness managed to back away before the impact could collide in any way or another, smiling softly at the girl. "Thanks you!"

Mikaru and Tidio looked around carefully so that there wouldn't be another ambush. Suddenly, the Junior Starman from before appeared mostly from the sidelines, and Makota was quick to take note of that, warning everyone about the impending attack as it unleashed PK Fire Beta level at the group. Tidio was even prepared to try and slash at it, preparing for the impact since it did pop up rather suddenly...

...but nothing of the strong impact happened. In fact, he _might_ feel a little tingle, but he never felt like he was being hurt or burned. "...huh?"

"Be thankful!" Hearing the insect's voice he opened his eyes, and saw something semi-invisible, a sort of barrier against the attack. He took a step back, but he still smiled regardless. "Thanks you—"

"Let me handle it." (Sera: That was so quick!)

So the group backed away in a kind of intense or anticipation between the two rivals. The last enemy, Starman Junior, had attempted to deliver a blow to the insect, but upon the fist connecting it felt as though it was punching a metallic object. With a huff coming from the insect, it charged forward and hit him in the chest part. Compared to the meaningless hit the enemy dealt, the insect's hit felt like a strong blow, even quickly knocking it back to a tree!

Makota winced a little, and Chiara backed away nervously despite Jacob grinning and laughing like an idiot. It was the same time with Ness, but it was more out of admiration over this strong blow, rather than fear. Tidio, Sera and Mikaru exchanged glances between each others, still displeased by this sudden turn of the event.

 _W-Wow..._ Sera though to himself, nervously glancing over the enemy to see if it had fainted. She was pretty sure it was defeated, she can tell by its "visor" having an audible crack though she can't be sure that Buzz Buzz had done its work fully.

 _Results_

 _EXP 10 - TOTAL EXP 59_

 _12/53_

 _Yen 5 Total 67  
_

They sighed in relief, and they decided to detransform into their natural form, Michele going back to sit on the wheelchair. Ness took note of the phenomenon for later, since they seemed to be a little tired, but not too much. Even Buzz Buzz sighed in relief.

"Whew! I thought we'd be goner, I sure gambled hard on this..." it said, Michele looking at it worriedly with an answer, "Who was that?"

"That was from ten years in the future, so he came to kill me most definitely." Mikaru winced at that, knowing the implications of that, and to the extent, Sera. Tidio tried to ask her about that but she said she'd tell him later.

"Anyways! From now on you'll be fighting enemies sent by Giygas, as well as humans with evil thoughts. Oh, but that reminds me... who were they?" It turned to face toward the group, but it wasn't talking to Ness, it was trying to talk to the group. The kids got really nervous about that, since they didn't really wanna tell it, but at the same time if they didn't tell the insect, Buzz Buzz would be in even greater danger...

"They were the Primids, I think they were from the Subspace." Michele decided to break the silence by talking straightly, not even stuttering because he didn't seem to like the other peoples getting nervous about that.

"BROTHER!"

"But Chiara, Mikaru told us that they were gone once the fighters had defeated Tabuu! A-At least...Hear me out for one moment instead of getting angry!" As Michele desperately raised his arms to not get a really mean scolding from his sister, he continued. "I-I don't get it! Mikaru told us that Tabuu was defeated! She told us that they disappeared once the boss was finally disappeared, and she even said supposedly there were no traces of that abdomination!"

His voice got a bit more serious as he progressed on his speech, ending with this sentence: "I thought the heroes defeated these things!"

Mikaru thought to herself, but some peoples were looking at her. "What do you have to say about that, cyan-haired brat?" Jacob glared with his eyes narrowed, which made her feel frustrated. Chiara put a hand on his shouders, after quite some moments of hesitance and looking between her brother and Mikaru. "She doesn't know why, no need to criticize her. Though... for once, Michele's right..."

The group seem to be quiet over this whole experience. If Ness tried to ask them questions like what was the Subspace Army, or about Tabuu, he wouldn't receive any answers from that. Michele looked slightly depressed, looking down on the ground... before it appeared to hit on him something.

"...wait..." he mutters calmly. Chiara, who was closest to him despite being a good distance near Jacob, looked at him a little seriously.

"What if... This was the doing of, Tabuu?" This alarmed everyone, who looked at him suddenly. Even Mikaru sounded very worried by that idea, and maybe a little horrified. Legends are true, based on her experience, right?

"Something has happened, that brought them back. What if, in reality... They were defeated by him...?"

"No... no..." Makota covered her mouth, while Sera's eyes were wide. Chiara gasped loudly, not believing the brother to say it, but at that same time, it seemed like a reasonable conclusion, though she can't bring herself to believe it.

"If that's true... How could it happen..." The boy's eyes started to shake a little, as though his resolve was faltering. Tidio and surprisingly Jacob, now looked worried at that time. "Mikaru... during the explaination, before you began the introduction to that legend, you mentioned that there were probably two hands that made t-the fighters... Master Hand... and Crazy Hand... I-Is that correct?" Mikaru nodded. "W-What happened to Master Hand, then...?"

And so, his rant continued for a while, though there wasn't much they could do to stop that rant. Ness was intruged, and even the insect was into that. "What are the adominations, and why are they here to attack us?! Who is that Wolf person, really? Siding with Tabuu? Why does that, uh, thing, know about Primids? How did it summon them?! Why are they talking as if Tabuu was the master?!" He even began to clutch his head with his hands, but it didn't stop him from uttering the last sentence.

"Why... How... Most importantly... What... **WHAT** IS THIS SORCERY?! WHAT IS THIS THING?!" Michele was sweating a little, as if he'd had a little mental burst, and then lowered his head while Chiara frowned at the boy. He was panting, and gasping quietly, trying to not cry even though he did sniffle.

Mikaru looked at her sadly. "Uh... are you okay?" she inquired, to which he nodded. "I guess so, I'm sorry for this outburst... I-I know, it's dumb to think like this... but... I-I just don't get it..."

The whole group was left with the silence, feeling all of a sudden demoralized about this whole prospect just now. If he was really speaking the truth, then their adventures were going to be in even more danger than before. They did have emotions, but they didn't seem to show it, mostly just look away from each others.

Ness tried to lift up the morale, raising his hand. "Uh, should we head to Porky's home? W-We could discuss the details, and... Uh, I guess, discuss strategies? Mostly I want to see if they're alright..." Nothing he said did help them much, though Shino, not seemingly understanding the conversation well other than a key thing or two, nodded before he grabbed Ness' hand, trying to drag him off and a little away from the group. "H-hey, wait!"

Tidio looked at the two going away, before he sighed faintly, and nodding. "I suppose you're right..." and then he tried to follow him.

But before he or the other members in low morale could at least react, they kept hearing a slightly loud buzzing sound as they looked at Buzz Buzz, a little confused. "It wasn't me—"

"Hee hee. Kids... already showing despair..." Michele recognized this voice, and looked behind to look at Junior Starman, a little annoyed it was still alive. "Ugh, you're still fine...? I'm going to..."

"You... want to hear out a piece of advice...?" it said, while left the others suspicious. "Tabuu... has planted, a kind of bomb, called the "Subspace Bomb"... It will detonate in quite a long time..."

Michele blinked but then his eyes widened, having listened to Mikaru's story again. Too many coincidences, possibly? "Wait... what? Repeat that again?"

"I... am not sure where the bomb is, but I'm quite sure it was _planted_ somewhere in this world... He he..." It seemed to laugh bitterly, though it was in critical condition, as if it was going to fade away. "I don't care if you stop it or not... but if it explodes... This world is game over. Ha ha..."

"Game over?" Sera blinks, before he put her hand over her mouth in horror. "You can't mean—"

"This world will be engulfed..." It couldn't say anything much more, since it was rapidly approaching the end of its life. "I hope _you're_ really lucky..."

And then a kind of villainous laugh came while the enemy was wiltering away, disappearing into little sparks, before the voice faded away, quickly replaced by the dust and the air blowing over. Everyone just stared blankly at the sparkles, then to the air...

And processing the information.

And blinking.

And repeating the words in their minds.

Ness acked loudly. Buzz Buzz yelped slightly.

But the strongest reaction came from the kids.

Their initial words were like saying 'Aah', coming out quietly from the mouth. And it devolved to—

 _ **"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"**_

—Screams.

 _ **To be continued.**_

* * *

 **End of Chapter: Intermission**

 **[New entry!]**

 **Name:** Michele

 **Age:** Unknown, though appears to be about seven years and half

 **Species:** Human

 **World:** Real World

 **Favorite Quote:** _"The love is a very strong element! You're very cute, by the way!"  
_

 **Favorite Battle Quote** : _"Just when you think we're gonna lose, love will prevail the battle!~"  
_

 **Strength:** C- (1.03) **  
**

 **Stamina:** D (0.88)

 **Intelligence:** F- (0.48)

 **Agility:** E- (0.6)

 **Luck:** E- (0.62)

 **Likes:** Girls! Cute things! Cute creatures! Romance! Love! Romantic books! Kisses! Hugs! Teasing! Dating! Valentine's Day! Chocolate! **  
**

 **Dislikes:** The so-called "perverts", insulting love, being defeated horribly, Chiara

 **Short Bio:** Michele is an unknown boy, who has lost his memories like Shino, expect for his name and the fact he has a sister, Chiara. Apparently, he likes to hit on girls, and he sounds happy to pride himself in that fact. Just who is he, really? And will Chiara be able to give them the answer?

 **Funfact!:** Michele has a hidden side to him. Oh, and he appears to like shows, as he constantly tells enemies that he'll bring them down.

* * *

 _\- ~ In the next Episode_

 _" **Enter the Bomb**. Wait, we get to enter a bomb?" Michele is confused by that, ahem, title.  
_

 _"No, it's more like... We're going to try to stop a bomb from exploding by itself." Mikaru replied to him._

 _"But wait, what is the bomb like? What does it do?" Confused by the lack of information, Chia asked the group._

 _"Well, supposedly from whatever this "Starman" guy was, it takes a long time to explode. However, if it does..."_

 _"...it will engulf everything in this place." Jacob finished for Tidio, which caused unrest to the girls. Especially Makota, who suddenly stuttered a lot._

 _"W... Wha... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"_

 _"It coincides with what Mikaru said! We have to stop this possible pandemic!" And then Mich suddenly rose his hand to the air. "Love will always prevail over the heroes!" He sounded cheerful now._

 _"Man, Michele is really over the love thing... what's next, flirting?" Sera smiles nervously, shrugging to herself. "Then again, I can't help it I suppose, Chiara might have an answer to that..."_

* * *

 **Smash Line: Session Begin!**

 **Mikaru:** Hello there. Seems like another chapter is over I guess.

 **Makota:** R-Really...? He he, I suppose so. Oh, please do remember to review...

 **Jacob:** Who cares about reviewing? Let us present someone to this line; Ness!

 **Ness:** But I don't really know about you guys...

 **Michele:** I do think he should get used to it. Oh, but that reminds me... Say, Ness, do you happen to know a girl around my age?

 **Ness:** Uh...

 **Chiara:** Brother! Will you stop with that?!

 **Shino:** Bomb...

 **Jacob:** Shino has been repeating that since he heard that word, is he sick or something?

 **Chiara:** He is not sick! Anyways, thanks you for the live session, and see you in the next episode!

* * *

 **Next Episode: "Enter the Bomb!"**

 **Saving in [File 1]...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Save complete.**

 **Current stats:**

 **Tidio/Sera/Jacob/Makota/Shino/Mikaru/Michele/Chiara**

 **Sub-party:**

 **Ness/Buzz Buzz**

 **LV 04 - YEN 67**


	4. Episode 4: Enter the Bomb!

**Current stats:**

 **Tidio/Sera/Jacob/Makota/Shino/Mikaru/Michele/Chiara**

 **Sub-party:**

 **Ness/Buzz Buzz**

 **LV 04 - YEN 67**

* * *

 _Hi! Sera reporting on Mikaru's diary! (Of course, with permission. Don't worry!)_

 _Okay, recap time! We got split up. On one side, Mikaru was feeling annoyed and was with Michele and Shino, and on the other side, there was Chiara and Jacob. Makota... erm, interestingly enough, she just crash landed into the mainland Onett and got attacked by a punk. That was rather anticlimatic._

 _Tidio and I met up with this "supposed" psychic boy, or at least the description says. His name is Ness, and he was with Porky (that rude guy!) searching for Picky who had disappeared. We found him so easily, turns out Porky is a coward though. And then a strange insect named Buzz Buzz appeared... I still can't shake the thought that he talked. Oh my gosh._

 _He talked about some "propechy" and told Ness that he's the suitable person for that. Is he, though? And in the end just as we were aboutta leave, we finally rejoined with the six peoples in our group. Mikaru told us about that legend of heroes that defeated Tabuu._

 _But something is odd about her legend. For one thing, primids suddenly appeared. And then next moment, Ness and his friends were ambushed by the.. uh, thing, that Buzz Buzz might or might not've called it Starman... I just know somehow, okay? We gave 'em a good whacking. Stupid creature._

 _However, we remembered that it mentioned us, and even mentioned Tabuu as if he was alive. I hope what Michele said was not true, otherwise hoo boy, it's not going to be pleasant at all... And then before we went away, it warned us that there was a bomb somewhere. And that if we didn't stop it, then the bomb would explode, and it would be game over for all of us... what if this is true?_

* * *

 _A minute later._

"Okay, will someone explain the detail?" Ness was starting to get a little impatient, considering they never got any answers as Mikaru looked to him.

"He said, that there was a Subspace bomb around here." He nodded, motioning for her to continue explaining. "And he said that it will take quite a while for it to explode so there's still time, but if it does explode... Everything will be gone in this world. Including us."

Ness started to panick a bit while Buzz Buzz mused to himself. "Hmm, it looks like Giygas' been up to something more than I thought," it said to himself. Chiara doubted that, thoug.

Tidio wanted to get this tension a little over with, so he tried to calm everyone down. "Guys, guys, relax for a moment. Why don't we, uh, head to Porky's house? Then we can talk when we're done with that," Tidio said, but despite all of that, the new information didn't really help everyone calm down, they still had their anxiousity.

Michele sighed, and still in his wheelchair, he motioned for Ness and the insect to follow him, and as they went a little up, they took a path to the left, to head inside Porky's house. When they got inside, they can already head their father scolding them for having left so suddenly. But he saw them and thanked them. "Sorry for the trouble they gave...Alright, you are going to get it!" When Porky and Picky heard that, they ran upstairs while the father chased after them.

Their mother just giggled, and Michele looked to her. A bit tall, but she had some strange makeup which made Michele deadpan at that, before he can hear what sounded like some pain from the brothers, and then something about their dad spanking their butt. The boy winced, and even Ness did. "I-It must hurt..." Ness pointed out and he nodded in agreement

Before long, he did return, then looked at Michele, Ness and Buzz Buzz with a sudden, serious look despite thanking them earlier, and he huffed a bit, saying something that surprised Ness and even Michele.

"By the way, I'd appreciate it if you left sometime soon." he pointed out, which had Ness gasping.

To Michele though, it felt like all colour were drained from his face. How could that guy say something rude? He scrambled his own words, but the most he can mutter was, "Why?!" and in anger, too. His eyes narrowed, and then looked to Ness, referring to the boy.

"I don't like the fact that your family lives next house. We've loaned a lot of money for your father. A hundred thousand dollars... okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, and it could be less than that, but because of that, we're in poverty now!"

The other peoples by now had noticed Michele gone and went to check over; they heard the commotion and went to look from Porky's windows. Michele frowned a bit, while Ness sighed, not knowing about that. "But it's still rude!"

"Go out, now!" he demanded to them. Mich clenched his fists, but before it could escalate further, he managed to keep it and sighed, turning his wheelchair to go away from them. Ness looked at him, not following him for the moment being, but at that moment Buzz Buzz decided to land on the mother's blonde hair. Big mistake at that time, since she screamed, thinking it was a dung beetle, and instantly managed to squish it with her gut; at that moment a kind of pain sound can be heard, Michele turning and gasping in horror and checking over the insect who by that time had fallen to the ground, He momentarily collected him in his hands but when he saw a little of Buzz Buzz's... _blood..._ he felt a mix of emotion, horror and disgust coming out. Any more, and someone might've wanted to vomit.

It _felt_ real. Michele let go. Letting it fall to the ground as the insect yelped out in pain, and then gasping. "I... was weaker than I... thought..."

Chiara, being a Priest or at least she could try to aid someone's injuries, started to run a bit to the left about to go inside but Sera pulled her by her shoulders to have her look at the girl, who shook her head at Chiara as if telling her that there was no use in doing it. Mikaru seemed sad, too.

The insect's head seemed to turn to look at Ness, who kneeled down to look at it but he couldn't do anything to save it from the impending doom. It gasped again, and turned to Ness. "...You must begin your adventure... see..."

It kept gasping, Michele couldn't take it anymore and tried to hold it again in his hands, despite the blood flowing out as he seemed to be saying something differently now that the insect did remember it. "...Listen... Earth... Giygas... You can defeat Giygas... if you unite your own power with the Earth..." (Mikaru: I can't hear it well, but that looks troubling...)

'Eh? What do you mean?' Michele blinks, a bit confused. But he listened.

"Eight points... There are eight points, that you must visit, and make these places your own... Each of these locations is "Your Sanctuary"."

"How do we reach them?" Ness asked curiously.

"I.. don't know, but I know for sure... One of them is... near Onett. It is called "Giant Step"... You understand, don't you? If so, go—" But before it could say anything much more, it gasped a bit louder this time, clearly approaching rapids signs of death. The word death was like a taboo word to the group, but they also felt helpless in that moment. It kept gasping loudly, and whined in pain, but it managed to muster up the last of the energy.

"Here it... is... The Sound stone..." One of his arm moved slightly, and revealed a small stone-like thing which seemed to have some circle signs on it... At the same moment, the body seemed to shake and flash, but not physically, as if it was about to fade like a ghost. Before he drew the last breathe, despite Michele's plea for him to wake up though he can't get off of his wheelchair right now for his current condition.

Its body glowed a bit white, before it disappeared into some small sparks of light... Almost like it was probably how life went away. Mich tried to grab these small, white sparks but it was hopeless for him, because they just flied past his hands almost like they were intangible. Ness watched the light in surprise, opening his mouth; he'd never seen such phenomenon as he blinks, but it kind of hits him about what happened to him as Michele fell out of his wheelchair, having reached too far.

The other peoples watching from the window was also a bit frightened by the scene; Mikaru showed calmness yet sadness, Jacob was blinking but Makota seemed to be the most emotional from that, as she immediately started to cry like a little baby. And Michele probably felt the same thing.

"No way..." he can just mutter in reply.

 **Buzz Buzz has left your party...**

Emotional feelings ensues. They can't stop looking away from the window, but ALSO the window that popped up in front of them... They refused to believe that he was, he was really...

"I guess it's sad for the ending to happen like that..." Mikaru sighed, looking over the scene in what she'd call, depression. Even Jacob was frowning, but he wasn't acting like a crybaby unlike Makota and Sera. Shino tilted his head, not sure what to make out of that. "Sad?" And meanwhile, Tidio was trying to console Makota and Sera. They wanted to relax, but Tidio at least knew he can't do much about that...

However, the most shocking comment of all the time, probably came from Chiara, who huffed at the scene, looking away and crossing her arms. "Eh, why are you crying? Who cares about that insect? At least we got something out of him." She didn't have to at least endure Michele's moody state since he was inside at least...

But this appalled the other six present near her, even Makota and Sera were screaming at her, "what?!". Jacob looked at her slightly surprised... perhaps she isn't too bad, after all, he thought... However he backed away in time, before the five peoples screamed at her in anger. "Do you mean to tell me that you were NOT interested in the insect?!" they all shouted in unison, getting angry. Oh, and they even uttered several words at her, but the sister just shrugged not really caring about their reactions. (Makota: I thought she... she couldn't get any more apathetic!/Sera: A second ago, she wanted to help the insect. Now she doesn't care?)

On the other hand.

Michele kept staring at the same spot while Ness looked at Porky's parents, but this time he didn't seem to act like a timid boy for a moment there, it felt as though he'd got some actual anger toward them... Though, he could not exactly control it, since to him, it was really unknown. Clenching his teeth, he said, "...Was that really necessary?"

"Oh no, you're upset over what happened to it? It seems like I mistook your pet for something so dangerous. Ha ha!" Porky's mother laughed, as if trying to cheer up, but they weren't having any of it, no longer buying their lies.

"...You're laughing?" Michele said, though his face became a bit straight and cold, despite internally being surprised. She quickly retracted it back... but still continued to joke around. "Oh, no, I didn't intend to. It's just a bit depressing!"

"Depressing? Yeah, right..."

Mich took a swallow or rather, swallowed his own throat. Then with his wheelchair, he got slowly back on it... and in a sudden twist, he'd charged it ahead, causing a slight punch toward her stomach while gasping himself, which also caused her to wince loudly.

And before long, he was able to finish his sentence. He still didn't show any visible emotions, while she continued to clutch her own stomach. This time, his voice changed. "Monster!" he simply says, not sure what else to say before lowering his fist.

Then, he calmly moved out of the house using the wheels of his chair, Ness slightly surprised at the punch as he followed him not really caring much while the father uttered words at them for the action. However, just like them, they were also equally angry for what happened to Buzz Buzz.

After the whole ordeal, Michele did not come back to the ground. Instead, he went up the hills, but the group could see that easily. Regardless, Ness also followed him trying to stop him, which he did so, but he waasn't really feeling fine despite his expression, which was also hung down.

"M-Michele! That was surprising!" Ness comments after some silence, then continues. "You punching...I mean I thought you had some issue... but your punch did look magnificent!"

He did not reply at all, seemingly blank as he looks down to the ground. Buzz Buzz can't be... He just can't be gone, right? He will surely come back, right?! He kept thinking that, despite how he was now gone like that. He looks back to Ness, still panting though more serious now. "Ness... BuzzBuzz will come back, right? Right?!"

Ness was startled, it seemed like that person had no idea what was the concept of... death. He would've answered straight away, but considering the boy's state, he was not sure if he should say the truth. Swallowing the throat, he decides to try and answer with a lie. "He... will come back, I'm sure. We just have to get these... sanctuaries, right?!"

It worked, since he did seem to show hope and he looks at his face for any signs, but he could tell he was honest. Or at least he thought it was. The boy, after some hesitation, nodded with a slight happiness. "Y-Yeah, I'm sure he'll be back soon... I just hope he'll be better by now..."

He put his hands together, closing his eyes... and he started to pray a little, just for the safety of the insect. WHo he didn't know, was gone forever, but he wouldn't realize it unill far further into the future.

At the same time, the late night, started to be the early morning, as the sun was rising up in the sky and clouds, from the time passing by quite a bit.

 _I hope I may see you again, little insect. You were at least somewhat fun with us._

The rest of the group agreed to not tell him anything, despite Chiara insisting she should at least let him know.

* * *

 **Intermission Period**

 **[New entry!]**

 **Name:** Makota Killuan

 **Age:** Seven and a half

 **Species:** Human

 **World:** Real World

 **Favorite Quote:** _"U-Uh... well... can... Can we please get along?"  
_

 **Favorite Battle Quote** : _"I-I didn't want to do that, but it has come to this. G-Get ready...!"  
_

 **Strength:** E+ (0.72) **  
**

 **Stamina:** E- (0.62)

 **Intelligence:** F+ (0.55)

 **Agility:** D (0.85)

 **Luck:** D- (0.8)

 **Likes:** Sports (in particular archery), swimming, relaxing, studying, her job as Class President **  
**

 **Dislikes:** Being yelled at, provocation from other boys, rejection

 **Short Bio:** Makota, full name Makota Killuan is a shy girl who has transferred from Osaka. Her parents wants her to be the perfect girl she is, but is she really happy like that? Because of her character, it's really hard for her to actually lash out in full anger toward someone, unless the user somehow manages to annoy her to the boiling point. She wants to at least be able to help others, which is why she will feel worse if the person is lying about that.

 **Fun Fact:** Oddly enough, Makota is a kind of toyboyish girl. Oh, and she is unable to see well without her glasses, even if someone is close to her.

* * *

 _Onett_

They knew it was the midday, but they did not have a clock on their waistbands, so they didn't have a precise idea of what time it really was; it could be as early morning or something like that. The entire group seemed to be walking down, to the local, main part of Onett.

The important person Michele, who was upset yesterday, now seemed to be doing alright today, and even tried to relax while Chiara had to suffer carrying him around who was still in his wheelchair, but honestly, she wanted to tell him how she truly felt or wanted to say. But she knew she couldn't, especially after seeing the boy's outburst.

Tidio was looking around, intruged by how old school the city seemed, despite being in the modern times; Sera was also trying to note the directions down for later. Jacob seemed a bit impatient though, especially with the group being silent, so he let out loud a huff, then finally spoke up:

"Remind me why are we at the main part of this city?"

Mikaru looked at him, and sighed a bit. "Well, Ness has to find these sanctuaries... or 'your sanctuary' like he heard, but without any clues or way of seeing these sanctuaries, we really don't know how can we go there, or even if we can activate these."

"Hmph! So all we need to do is find a clue?" Jacob then smirked a bit, started to stretch a bit. "Should be easy as using force to ask peoples—"

"Y-You can't use force, Jacob!" Makota stutters, stopping his line, then continues, trying to act couragerous but she came off as scared and timid. "I... I won't allow you!"

"And who said I shouldn't be allowed? Weak girl," he said which caused her lips to twitch a bit, as if she was about to cry. Shino looks strangely at them, while Chiara retorts back at Jacob telling him to stop being like that and just stick with it. "Are you trying to cause disarray?"

"Hmph, I don't really agree with how we should search. The way you're searching like that, we're being slow." Jacob crossed his arms; at the point the entire group had been looking at him. "And thus, I regret to inform this, but I'm not going to be part of this group anymore. Not especially with the behavior, and not even with the stupid girl who treats her brother like that...I'm ashamed how he's calling her sister somehow! This isn't going to work well!"

He seems to huff slightly, and storm out, while Chiara looked incredibly offended by what he said, but she couldn't bring herself to at least bring him back, letting him leave the group instead due to his thoughts. She did have a negative opinion on him, as well. But Mich frowned a bit, he didn't like how Jacob criticized him for believing in her yet he might be right, but he was going to keep denying either way.

 **Jacob has left your party...**

Michele was the only person, to not see this sign. Imagine how would he feel if he woke up and saw how Jacob was gone.. Makota kept thinking to herself, biting her lips continually; the way she spoke a bit ago... it felt as though it was her fault, and when he left the party, she started to blame herself internally for that. If she did not say anything, but instead accepted that, would this have gone more well?

Chiara didn't reply at all, the group going really quiet as Tidio sighed loudly. "This way it's going, it's probably never going to work..." he groans with a frown before shaking his head. "If this keeps up, there might be difficulties..."

Mikaru kept thinking that as well, as she tried to consider how can the team regroup during a situation like that. Obviously, when she get more allies, she can't really bring everyone... she was considering trying to put a limit on that, but that would have to wait for later. The entire original peoples were together, only because of the recent events.

 _Will things be alright, with this tension?_

Before the group could march ahead, Makota swallowed her throat again, and tried to speak up, mustering the courage. "You know... Uh... Can I say something...?"

Sera and Tidio looked at her a bit confused, but shrugs. "Anything works, just tell us what's on your thought." they said, but even though they did try to reassure her, she wasn't still sure if it would be comfortable to talk about that. It was more that it wasn't what she was trying to talk about.

"That's not it..."

"Then what is it?"

Makota looked at Chiara for a moment, then at the group. She looked at Ness, which oddly did seem to calm her down, but she sighed in the end; she knew she could let Ness in on that, too. "Y-You... remember how we got... uh, thrown in?"

Mikaru wasn't sure what she was thinking, so she tried to press on. "Mmh. It took quite a bit of time to regroup together, which was pretty annoying to be fair... It's not really Shino's fault though. What about it?"

She gasped, and wanted to shake her head, but in a kind of instinct reaction, she suddenly blurts out something surprising. "I-I... got attacked..." she said, blushing red. This caused the entire group, well mostly, to gasp; Tidio and Sera were looking at respectively her arms, and Makota looked at her body too. Even Chiara looked at her with an eyebrow.

"Wait what?! Are you alright?! Did they do anything?!" Sera suddenly shouted, slightly in the outburst, but Makota sweatdropped and tried to reassure the others while shaking her hands and her head.

"I-I'm fine... seriously!" she tried to reassure, but they weren't buying that much, as ar as she could tell. She then sighed. "I defeated him by myself..."

Mikaru raised an eyebrow. So, she successfully defeated him? That would explain why she had a strange feeling earlier... thanks to her, the group did level up despite her not being around by much. Instead of criticizing her for her inability to run away, she instead smiled a bit.

"Nice job, Makota."

That caused Makota to get an abrupt blush, being surprised by that compliment. It seemed it'd made her proud, as she nodded giving the victory sign as if she was saying 'all right!'. Despite the potential danger, she still overcame it... She seemed to get a little shy, but she couldn't tell at least unfortunately, with her face still looking really flustered.

Ness shrugged at that scene. Just then, Mich started to yawn a bit, waking up slowly and rubbing his own eyes. "Hmmm...? What...?"

"Oh, morning to you, Michele. You're feeling better?" Tidio turned to look at Michele, who then nodded with an optimistic smile, well overly one at that anyways. "Yes I'm fine, thanks you!" He then laughed a bit. The group seemed to stare weirdly at him. (Chiara: He was a slight crybaby yesterday over the insect, and now he's fine? Did he really care?)

Ness coughed the throat, interrupting what they were saying, and tried to formulate something. "Think we should get going. Maybe we should ask around. I think it's enough of loitering around..." Ness tried to speak up, and the group did agree with him, Michele surprisingly remembering what the prime goal was despite the sleeping. (Shino: Loitering...?)

Tidio then looks up in the sky, gently sighing before pumping the fist up into the air. "Alright, let's get going then! Let us meet up in a while!"

* * *

After some time, the group decided to regroup next or at least, close to the town hall, though their expressions were a bit different; for example, Michele looked really excited despite Chiara's blank, normal expression.

Mikaru seems a bit pensive, and so did Tidio and Sera. Shino showed no expression at all, tilting his head every once in a while.

However, Ness seemed a bit bruised as he was wincing a bit over his entire body feeling the pain, the sting. Makota took notice of that and got worried, looking at her. "Ness! Are you alright?"

As Chiara attempted to use Emergency First Aid on Ness, he tried to nod. "Yes, I'm fine... It's just, I was trying to see about the rumors. Some said they didn't like the mayor letting snakes and the such outside, while others were complaining of the Shark group."

"So I went upstairs to try and meet with the mayor, despite the assistant's warning... but a policeman pushed me off stairs!"

If Jacob was around, he'd probably laugh it off as saying that Ness never listened to the warning, but now that he was gone, when they heard about it, they took it pretty seriously, even Chiara who generally didn't take things too seriously.

"These rude policeman..."

"T-That group...?" Makota interrupted and Ness nodded. "I-I'm not sure, but I-I think..."

"...you saw someone with that badge?" The PSI boy concluded for her, and she nodded. He thoguht to himself. "Perhaps..."

"Let's get to the summary. Ness, you said that some peoples are unhappy due to the mayor's decision, and the group, correct?" The PSI boy once again, nodded. (Mikaru: He seems awfully patient...)

Sera then looks at Michele who looked the most excited, out of the others. Before she can answer, he replied readily, "I found out there is a girl called Paula! She seems so lovely.. I want to see if she truly is charming as the others says!" he mutters to himself, but Sera sighed. She knew that was the usual reaction and grunts.

"Well, that was bad information..." Sera was about to ask the other group, but she heard Michele say something along the line of magic, as she turned to look at him. "Did you say something? Can you please repeat the last line you said?"

Tidio and Makota was intruged into that. Shino was staring at the group, not doing much contribution since, well, due to his state, he had been with Mikaru for the entire time.

"...I said, she lives in the Twoson town, and a girl told me that she can use magic. And finally, I said I wanted to see her!" Michele concluded, but Sera was staring at him which got him equally confused... before she nodded a bit in delight.

"Alright, that could be one of the possible clue! Nice job!" she gave a thumb up to them. Chiara shrugged, not really doing much besides her own business, but Michele was delighted, and suddenly talked more to himself, almost as if it was his first time receiving a compliment from someone... Especially a girl, giving him the compliment, the praise.

But the attention was quickly turned away, as Sera then looked to Shino and Mikaru. As if knowing what she would ask, Mikaru replied, a little shyly. "Well, we didn't find much... but a boy came to us and insisted that we go to his camp, or whichever it was. I was relucant, but I couldn't refuse his little gift..." she said, and then brought up a kind of red baseball cap, giving a look at it as Tidio tilt his head.

"It does seem a bit useful, despite how used it looks," Tidio pointed out and Chiara tried to take a look at that, Makota going over as well. "Now, who should wear it is the problem..."

"Oh! I know!" The usual loud voice of Michele came from him, raising his hand with a kind of finger pointing. "We should put it on Ness! Then he looks like a true hero!" Ness got a bit flustered at that, rubbing his own chin.

"Hero... not bad," Mikaru muses to herself, Ness blushing brighter but he tried to grab the hat quickly and put it on, getting stared at by the group. Chiara fixed her own hair with a huff. "I don't usually say it, but... I think it does suit you, Ness." she said, despite her expression saying otherwise as the boy just chuckled, Michele staring at Chiara. "Hmm, could it be?" he smirked, but Chiara yells at him, not being interested in such thing. Tidio, Sera, Makota were chuckling. Shino did not do anything.

Mikaru looked at Ness, then approached him, before gently poking the hat and letting her finger touch it, gently inspecting it as Ness had to fix his own baseball hat. "What is it, Mikaru?"

"Oh, I'm just inspecting it, nothing else..." she chuckled nervously but Ness didn't seem to believe her.

 _ **Mr. Baseball Hat:**_ _A baseball bought from one of the kids around here. Though it looks a bit old, it serves its purpose as defense and protection in a baseball battle. Equippable by Ness and Michele. If Ness equips it, DEF +6. If Michele equips it, DEF +2._

Mikaru stroked her chin. An equipment, that increased different stats, depending on the user? It was certainly interesting.

"Oh, we shouldn't forget our mission now." Sera coughed her throat to remind everyone. "We ain't got an idea where that bomb is—"

"O-Oh no! N-Not that bomb!" Makota was suddenly remembering that, and it was causing her dread, as she recalled the message she got. "W-w-where is it?!"

"Calm down, Makota. I'm sure there's a long time before it will explode..." But Mikaru's words did not cause her to calm down, rather, it worsened her condition as Tidio frowned, though Michele was giggling and agreeing with Mikaru.

"Well first of all, we need to deal with the problems here. I was going to mention it earlier, but..." Chiara tried to collect her thoughts. "Well, we've got a gangster boss to deal with. Supposedly his name is Franky, from what I've heard."

"Yeah? Then let us go!" Michele called at once, quickly getting Chiara off his wheelchair as he attempted to drive with it, the sister chasing after him. "Wait a minute!" she said, but he seems to move brillantly, implying he knew where it was.

Ness seems to smile with a nod, and follows after them. Sera sighed exasperatedly. "Man, these peoples does seem like they're having a bit fun, despite not being a game. Then again, I should take this chance too," she said, grabbing Tidio's hand and dragging him too, with him being flustered.

Makota and Mikaru were the last to follow too, though Mikaru was also holding Shino's hand too, looking at him affectiously as if she felt bad but he didn't reciprocate the feeling to her.

* * *

 _Arcade Game building._

The group stared at the interior of the building, looking around slowly, and in an unusual manner, although there were also other peoples as well. However, like Michele had tried to tell them, there were indeed punks around this area.

"...why does this place has these punks? I was expecting them to be in a gangster zone, but being in an arcade building is just a bit..."

"Haha, don't worry. I was really confused about that too," Michele replied to Sera as he cracked his own fists. But he was also wanting to have a bit of fun with games, too. Too bad he had to focus on their objective.

They walked around, giving this place a look despite how mixed it was up with thugs and thieves. At one point, two of the thugs tried to ambush them, but they were noticed because their third member stopped them, recognizing that girl... and looking at Makota, really scared all of a sudden.

"Huh? Why are they shaking in their legs, and why is he looking at you Makota?" Mikaru inquired.

"I-It's the same... thug..." she pointed at his right cheek as they backed away when the group started to approach them, getting their Joycons on while Sera formed a smirk. "Shall we beat them up?"

They shook even more as Tidio was about to raise his hand up before Makota had to stop the group. "W-Wait!"

"But they attacked you, Makota!" Tidio retorts.

"Y-Yeah, b-but... I-I've dealt with him. Please, let them go..."

Just as Makota finished, they reached into his pockets, before tossing at the group a kind of game copy, and then ran off with Michele quickly grabbing it. "Huh? A game?"

He inspected the cover, but what he saw surprised him. _Earthbound_. And it had an image of the grassy land, a earth.. but also the retro, with a kid who seemed to really, really resemble Ness. Chiara looked at it too. "What is that? And why does he resemble Ness?! Did they kidnap a kid again quite a while ago?!" she said, but Michele made no such reply. For some reason, it felt oddly familiar to him...

But he couldn't check as Mikaru grabbed it and checked it out too. "You're right, it does seem like Ness... were you involved in that?" she looked at Ness, who shakes his head, not seeming to recall such experience.

"Eh, let's not delve too much into the matter. Let us go whack Frank!" she said leaning her Joycon forward and she rushed to try and find some sort of door, the group following ahead. Makota was going to follow too, unill one of the same punk tried to attract her attention. She didn't approach though, finding it suspicious as he tries to approach, her reading up her stance but she got a surprise instead.

"Pssst... uh, Franky doesn't do well with fire," he suggests, then stormed off. Makota thought about that information, but shrugged and followed after the group too.

They saw Frank standing outside the arcade in that small but sizeable backyard, as he was looking at the chaos his members was causing across the country. Michele was about to point out just how awfully formal he was but Chiara stopped him, because she thought it was rude to.

Tidio took a step forward, calling him as the blonde boss turned around, looking at them blankly then replying a bit cold, analyzing the members. "...I'm Frank. You are?"

"Tell your members to stop making trouble here, and then we'll tell you," Mikaru ordered but he didn't do much, staring at them before having a strange smile, and then suddenly pulling two knives out of his pockets, causing some peoples to back away. "C'mon...before talking, you say your name..." he says funnily, but that terrified Makota since she was backing away, shaking her head. "N... No! No, don't!"

By then Michele had transformed, his wheelchair disappearing as he suddenly delivered a punch to Frank's chest knocking him a bit, but he barely flinched, so he recovered quickly and smirked a bit more, his sunglasses glimmering before launching an assault, quickly slashing him twice and kicking him to group causing a loud whine.

Chiara wasn't overly concerned, but did attempt an emergency band-aid on him while Makota prepared to launch triple arrows at him; Frank attempted to intercept her attack which caused her to be caught off guard, but Shino quickly appeared in front of her, defending Frank's dagger attack effortlessly without any prior notice.

Tidio found an opening, and managed to attack him using his Power Slash knocking him back and gasping a bit; after that was just a massive onslaught of attacks, with Sera being on the back rear while Mikaru bombarded him with her quick movement and attacks, and so did Makota, completing her skill and firing them at Frank; at one point, a part of his sunglasses started to break, and Ness finished by quickly bashing him with his baseball bat, then quickly returning to his position while Sera attempted to help Michele get up.

"So, will you give up? You've got no chance against us!" Mikaru smirked but that smirk quickly faded when she noticed that Frank was chuckling a bit, like some villain. (Sera: Uggggh! He looks like he has gone crazy!)

"...Hahaha. Frank is fail-proof," he said, getting up while Makota rolled her eyes and prepared her bow, but he wasn't going against them. Instead, he was going to his right. "And 'fail-proof' Frank can't be defeated..." he said, his voice suddenly getting a bit sinister as Tidio frowned a bit.

"But you're..."

Chiara watched on as Frank lightly slammed his fist against a certain equipment; it looked like a tank. And she was startled to see it starting to run by itself, as he laughed a bit again. "And this is Frankystein Mark II!" he chuckled again as it started to generate some steam of puff, but nothing was happening yet as they looked at him questionably, despite being just early.

"...that's it?" Sera comments, and prepares her own position. She wanted to whack Frank so badly that she hopes he will snap out of it. Mikaru launched a shuriken at the tank, perhaps one can break it.

However, just as it was going to hit it, the tank puffed more smoke than usual, and began to mow down, charging forward as the group had to jump out of the way... Expect Mikaru was caught off guard and was standing there a bit frozen while the shuriken crumbled from the impact, the tank still going forward. Michele seemed to notice that, calling her out, but when she seemed to react late, he rushed forward-

And then it felt like everything was slowing down. Mich was approaching closer to Mikaru, and so did the tank, but the boy was trying to fight against that destiny, trying to reach Mikaru in time with all he could muster despite the damage taken earlier.

And so he did it, he managed to push her out of the harm's way, but that would also lead to a... Sacrifice. Evidently, because of pushing, Michele was the one who took the hit, being knocked a bit against the building that wouldn't destory but he was screaming loudly, unill the tank let go of him.

Exhausted for the impact, he panted a bit loudly, and raised his head at the tank. "You.. You're going to go down, you..." He couldn't finish, since the energy was leaving him. He started to kneel down, and then lose consciousness, slumping slowly on the ground but didn't hit the grass, since Mikaru put her hands below his upper body, while Chiara rushed to his side asking him to wake up, and even tried the Aid skill but Mikaru stopped her. "That's not really possible. He's ... unconscious."

"Wait what?!" Sera said disgusted at the outcome. Somehow, Shino was looking at the opponent, not really looking at anyone else. But Tidio got a bit more infuriated by that, clenching on the base of his sword strongly and repeatedly slashing against it, while Makota looked at Sera, then went over her to tell her a small secret.

But Chiara was the one who was most angry. She didn't appear to care much for her brother, but in that state, she had no choice. She got up, casting immediately Libra on the tank-

 **Frankystein Mark II**

 **LV: 005**

 **HP: 171/273**

 **SP: 55/55**

 **ATK: 16**

 **DEF: 14**

 **MATK: 8**

 **MDEF: 6**

 **STR: 6/Talent: F+ (0.58)**

 **STA: 6/Talent: E- (0.6)**

 **INT: 3/Talent: F- (0.28)**

 **AGI: 4/Talent F- (0.35)**

 **LUK: 2/Talent F- (0.2)**

 **Information:** This is a genuine tank that was built by Frank. Despite that tank looking bad in terms of appearance, it does have its perk and merits, being used against powerful opponent. There was no record of anyone destorying that tank, although one critical weakness is that it wasn't made well, so sometimes it is prone to stopping abruptly. (Sera: Well, it does look like a bad matchup.../Tidio: Urgh! It does look tough to have knocked out Michele!/Chiara: ...)

She looked at the tank carefully, waiting unill it started to try to ram her, at which point she would dodge, thrusting her plastic rod against the side causing the tank to 'trip' or fall over as Sera leaned upward her staff nodding at Makota who nodded back, before she yelled, forming a fireball and launching it at the tank, which took a lot of damage as it started to whir loudly, but it was also malfunctioning.

Tidio decided to use Double Slash again, slashing on the wheels so that it could also stop working, with Shino stabbing them several times, but not using any skills yet. Makota wasn't attacking, but rather trying to assist the unconscious Michele by dragging him to the border, petting him along the way and comforting him. "You did well..."

Ness was also bashing loudly on the fists of the tank, trying to prevent it from punching anyone else, but he took a punch too as well. However, if it wasn't for his baseball hat it would've hurt so much, now it did hurt but less than usual. Considering he didn't have any abilities yet, he continued trying to slam the baseball bat continually against the 'head' of the tank.

Mikaru launched several knifes at the tank heavily damaging it while Sera charged up, and conjured another Fireball at the tank. Fortunately, it appeared to be enough because the tank started to burn a bit... before several, but small explosions happened, and then one big explosion as the tank was incinerated by the fire, the girls gasping loudly and so did the boys...

Sera's eyes glanced to a side, and she quickly attempted to use Fire on Frank too, who started to get afraid of them when he saw how much the tank has been destoryed, but Tidio stopped her from doing that. "Wait! You've done more than enough, Sera!" he said, and she glared suspiciously at him.

Chiara was also approaching Frank too, but in this case her anger was justified as Frank leaned against a part of the wall, the girl cornering her as she put the base of her rod near his face, looking at her with an expression... that indicated something bad. He was shaking bad, and his face has gone pale.

"You do anything more, and that'll be the end of Frank here. You understand?" her mouth was moving slowly, but she was not happy at all as he nodded, but despite knowing that warning, he still received a hit in the chest from her thrusting again causing him to kneel down while the other peoples just sweatdropped. (Ness: She doesn't look, uh, merciful?/Makota: T-That was so much...)

"Hey there, calm down Chiara... I know your feeling but..." Mikaru immediately shut up when she turned her head, glaring a bit angrily at her as well. _She sure is scary now,_ she thought.

"He's annoying! I'm not sure what's the word, but he's making me annoying!" (Mikaru: Do you mean 'get on your nerves'?)

* * *

 _Results:_

 _EXP 48 - TOTAL EXP 107  
_

 _7/75 - NEXT: 68_

 _Yen 21 - Total: 88  
_

 ** _-Level up!-_**

 _Tidio/Sera/Jacob/Makota/Shino/Mikaru/Michele/Chiara LV 4-5_

 _HP_ _87-109/55-68/72-90/68-85/70-88/77-96/95-118/52-66_

 _SP 10-12/17-21/9-11/8-10/8-10/11-14/6-8/18-22_

 _STR 4/2-3/3/3/3/3/5-6/2-3_

 _STA 3-4/2-3/3/2/3-4/3/4-5/2-3_

 _INT 2-3/5-6/2/3/2/3/2/6_

 _AGI 3/2-3/3-4/2-3/3-4/3-4/2-3/2_

 _LUK 2/2-3/2-3/3/4-5/3-2/2/2-3_

 ** _Sera has learned a new skill: Thunder!_** _  
 **SP cost: 5** \- Very low electric damage. Shoot an Thunder from a small cloud.  
_

 ** _Chiara has learned a new skill: Cure!  
_ _SP cost: 5_ _-_** _HP recovery/Very low. Recovers little, quick HP. It can be used anywhere, and it's slightly better than the emergency aid._ ** _  
_**

 ** _Jacob has learned a new skill: Trigger Happy!_** _  
 **SP cost: 7** \- Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta! Repeatly! Shoot! Your! Opponent!  
_

 ** _Michele has learned a new passive skill:_ _Guard!_** _  
 **Passive skill.** You can now Guard attacks to reduce damage taken. However, please be aware that your Guard can break. Moreover, there are some attacks that can instantly shatter your Guard._

* * *

"Hmm, what to do with him..." Tidio said, while he and the group stared down at him. He kept apologizing profusedly, but still, there were some peoples like Sera and Chiara, who just couldn't forgive him at all despite him repeatedly stating that he is no longer invincible. Just before Makota could try to threaten him with the bow he suddenly spoke up that he knew the location of Giant Step.

"Giant Step...? Do you really know it? I hope you're not lying," Sera said sternly to her, about to fire another fireball but then remembering what Tidio said before, she stopped, but she still was honestly suspicious of her. At the same time Chiara was trying to lift Mich up to her shoulders, also trying to carry the wheelchair, but it was tough for her.

"Hmph..." Mikaru crossed her arms looking at Frank too, as he decides to come out of it. "Y-Y-yes, I-I... I do know where it is...!" he stutters, then continues, "S...Some special power is there, t-that... allows peoples, to make and perform wondrous feats!"

"Won...?" Shino repeated, Mikaru answering immediately. "Wondrous. The inspiring feeling or delight; wonderful," she said but still most didn't understand it well, just that it was good word. Ness got intruged at that. "Hey, then where is it now?"

"The entrance to the path is behind the touring entertainer's shack," Frank answered, rubbing his own hands together. "I-It's difficult to reach t-there, that's all I-I can find... Y-You'll have to find more information out yourself."

"Hmm, so it's there?" Tidio pointed and Frank nods, Sera looking at him with a deadpan. "Well, he doesn't appear to be lying, but..." she then looks back at Frank, narrowing his eyes. Ness did the same thing too, and so did Chiara again. "You have to promise me a thing, or I'm going to use Fire..."

He shook a bit as he stutters again. "W-What is it now?!"

"You have to promise me you won't cause trouble for us. Because of your actions, Makota was put in a... uncomfortable situation!" she couldn't find the right word, but she was still upset about that as she pointed her staff at him. "You will promise me that, right? Because you can't break a girl's pinky-promise!"

"P...P...Promise!" he immediately stuttered out, and she was like that for a while before letting go, though Makota stared questionably at her. "Y-you didn't have to..."

"Well I want to see if he will stick to that," Sera pointed out, and then sighed a bit quietly. "We should go see the mayor to report about that. Come on, everyone," she tugged, especially on Tidio as she tried to go ahead first, the other peoples calmly going away as well. The last to go was Ness, who looked at Frank. Maybe he might be good in a way? He never knew, but it didn't hurt to at least remind him of the name. "My name is Ness," he said and going away, but not before seeing him wave.

"Ness... I see. It was a pleasure to see you. Your adventure has just began... Though, I have a feeling it'll be interesting. Huhuhu."

* * *

 _Twoson Town_

A peaceful breeze of air filled the town, which seemed to be vastly different for its atmosphere which looked slightly gloomy, but not bad, despite being different from the Onett Town.

Well, expect for a certain person, named Jacob.

He had no idea how or why, but he had separated from the group due to an argument, and now somehow, one way or another, he was in this town, being a bit confused about the surroundings and scratching the back of his head. "Well... it looks like I'm lost, despite knowing a little of this town now... Ah well, it doesn't matter. They were a bit annoying, I just can't stand their entusiasm.." He grunted, talking to himself while walking across this town, though he was somewhat interested in a shop or two.

Sometimes, he would hear several rumors about a certain girl, named Paula, but he wasn't sure what to make of it, since there were conflicting thoughts. Some said she is really amazing, or that she was able to use magic, but others reported that she had disappeared, or even one of them seeing her running around and doing something... Jacob just tried to shrug off these rumors.

However, he soon came to a stop when he saw that house, which read "Polestar Preschool". A preschool? Jacob muses to himself, and then decides to enter it, having some interest in it anyways since it was an unusual place.

Once inside, he'd see some kids.. .there were really a few, maybe at least three, but they were having some fun. Seeing them having fun reminded Jacob of how he used to have some fun with technology, but... it brought about some dread, of which he didn't rather talk about; nobody actually knows of that. He kept looking at them, and was in thought himself. _Papa..._

He didn't seem to be reacting, and it took quite a while before he stopped thinking, being interrupted by a tall woman as she went over to him. "Hi! What do you need here?" she said, seemingly with a smile as Jacob looked at her strangely, then shrugged. "Nothing, just... Reminding myself..."

"Oh, is it a memory you're so fond of?" Jacob started to look away with a hmph and then nodded. "Kinda... though I would rather not..."

"Oh!" she covers her mouth, remembering something. "I didn't introduce myself, my name is Kima. I know, it's a weird name, but I'm Paula's mother. Although, I do keep hearing a lot of her from the kids... and it's strange..." Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"What do you hear about Paula?"

"Well..." Kima thought to herself, being a little worried. "I'm not sure I should say it, but regardless, I've quite often heard strange things about her. Supposedly, she uses magic tricks, though I haven't seen her do any..." She shrugs to herself, having little interest in it.

But the same couldn't be said for Jacob.

He was interested in that girl. He really wanted to see if she was like Ness, in case she had some PSI powers. "Well, how can I meet her?"

"You just have to go there to living room. Paula's father is there." she advised, but by the time she had finished talking, he nodded with a thank coming out and he suddenly zoomed off forward, the mother looking to him. "Huh, a strange person..."

The father was sitting on the couch, just drinking his usual tea, though there wasn't any TV around here or something, so it was a bit weird and rusty. The door opened just as he was done drinking it, and Jacob headed inside, looking at him "Oi! Are you the father of Paula?"

He set down the tea on the table, looking at him with a gruff voice coming out of him, "...And if I am?"

"Well, I would like to make a request. I'd like to ask if Paula is present," he asked such a simple request, hoping he could at least confirm something...

But he was denied by the father, who made a stop sign. "I'm sorry, but why would you want to meet him? Are you from the media outlet or something?" he interjected, looking down at Jacob. "Uh, but..."

"Paula isn't interested in seeing little monkeys like you who want some attention. And even if she wanted to, she only want to meet someone special..."

"Special? What's his name?" Jacob was now suspicious of that, but the father refused to give answers.

"I refuse to tell a lowly person the name! Now, if you want to continue, please leave the residence." he said, drinking his tea again. The way the father was really calm about it, despite his stern voice, really angered Jacob, because he didn't like that he wasn't screaming or something, but instead just acting like a roadstop for him. He decided to not agrue anymore, but he hmmphed angrily, leaving by stomping his feet.

He started to think about the rumors, though. What he said seemed stern, but, the way he heard the rumors about Paula... There appeared to be a contradiction. Maybe he really didn't want him to meet her, otherwise it would be confirmed? Who knows, but he started to suspect the father as he went away, but Kima entered, looking at her husband. "Kimo! What was that for..."

"He acted like he wanted to see her really badly. Why can't he just leave her alone?" he said, but Kima frowned, not thinking he knows it already. She had already realized a little ago, but Paula was missing, and she couldn't locate her daughter. "I suppose, but... Do you know the truth at least?"

Jacob was storming out of the house, and decided to lean against the walls, going to an alley as he was in thought himself. He really hated how he spoke, and something just was telling him that what he was saying is not exactly the truth. Suddenly, he feels a cold shoulder on him, as he got uneasy, and suddenly ran in the town. _Wait, it was said she was a magical user. What if she's in danger?! I... I must figure out her circumstances!_

* * *

 _Winters, a cold country in the north._

There was a blonde guy, although he wasn't exactly like the monstrous Frank. He looked a bit more younger, and had his glasses, which made him... look like a funny person, but it was true he was really intelligent.

His name, was Jeff.

He was sleeping in his house, along with what was assumed to be his best friend, whose name was Tony. It was supposed to be the day before the birthday, and Tony would've been really happy... But it changed, when Jeff started experiencing a really weird, and yet, interesting dream.

There was a girl, but he couldn't see her face really properly. And just when he was going to approach, she suddenly spoke out, albeit in her soft voice. "My name is Paula..."

"Paula?"

"Yeah... Soon to join will be Ness... But... I beg you to help me..." she said, her tone changing a bit since she did feel a little weak like that.

"Help? How can I help you? We're so far away!" Jeff frowned a bit, questioning her. It was a person from really far away... yet, she desired his help?

"That's true... But... I beg of you... It's possible. Go south of here..." she said, softly again, but this time, it sounded like it was really urgent, as she was softly crying all of a sudden. Jeff felt bad for her, and thought about it, then sighed a bit. "Okay... I will see if I can help you..."

She stopped crying a bit, looking to him as she smiled a bit, starting to approach him herself. "Really?" he nodded, and she was about to embrace him. "Thanks you... Jeff..."

That was the last thing he heard before he suddenly woke up, looking around a bit alarmed but realizing he was in a house safe. He wondered what was the dream about, but it didn't look to be an ordinary dream, deducing that using his high intelligence.

He then looked at his best friend, Tony, and poked him gently causing him to wake up. "Mmh...? What is it, Jeff...?"

* * *

 _Dalaam, in the Far East—_

Poo yawned a little, starting to regain consciousness as he woke up in the zone, where he had begun his final trial to become the Prince. Right now, he had just passed the test and he was really proud of it, but also a little anxious, since the master did mention that he would tell the message from the Eternity to him if Poo passed the exam. Actually, the master did mention two, but still, he didn't really specify the message to him.

After returning to the Palace, he had reported the completion of his final trial, and the master decided to tell him the detail. "Now that you finished the final trial, I will give the message from the Eternity. The prophecy tells of four peoples; three boys, and a girl. One of them, named Ness, is the leader, and will be joining with the other two soon; I know it's really early, but there's a reason for it. And one of them is you, Poo. You have to set out, and find them..."

"Yes, Master. Now, what is the second message you wanted to send us?"

"Ah, about that..." He thought to himself, not sure how to convey it fully. "Well, they told us another message, and this is the reason... At one point, Ness might have to go by his own adventure. It's telling us, that sooner or later, there will be a great crisis... One, that not even just you four or just Ness, can overcome. Basically..."

"You're telling me there are other peoples who can help with that?"

The master nodded. "That is correct. If he does depart, you'll be fine as the three peoples. Unill then, go seek out for them, and ask Ness about what he knows. Maybe there's an answer to the second message. Although, it is going to be interesting... You are up for that, correct?"

"Yes, Master. I shall go seek out Ness then."

And so Poo, with the blessing from the Master, decided to head out into the far away. It sure was strange for him, but he'll try to resolve that soon, even if not fully.

What will the main group expect during the adventures, meanwhile? What about Jacob?

* * *

 **End of Chapter: Intermission**

 **[New entry!]**

 **Name:** Shino

 **Age:** Unknown

 **Species:** Human

 **World:** Real World

 **Favorite Quote:** _"..."  
_

 **Favorite Battle Quote** : _"Battle..."  
_

 **Strength:** D- (0.8) **  
**

 **Stamina:** E (0.68)

 **Intelligence:** F- (0.45)

 **Agility:** D (0.88)

 **Luck:** C- (1)

 **Likes:** Being curious about things **  
**

 **Dislikes:** No data

 **Short Bio:** Shino is an unknown boy. All that's known of him is that he's a boy who looks like just around the group's average age. Not only that, but peoples like Wolf are chasing him down. Just who is he, really?

 **Funfact!:** Shino mentioned someone, "Caius", when Tidio and Sera found him. Who is Caius, and does he has to do with him?

* * *

 _~ - In the next Episode_

 _"Ugh, Mikaru said there's probably no way to get out... Will we have to live here for the rest of our life?" Chiara said, anxious about that; if she could, she would've started to bite on her nails.  
_

 _"H-Hey, don't say it! I'm sure there'll be a way!" Michele felt a bit uneasy about that, but remained his usual confidence._

 _"Well, it was nice to meet you everyone, but I'll have to retrieve Ness." Sera said sticking to her objective a bit like what Mikaru would've done, but tried to reassure the other peoples. "Don't worry, we'll take care of him!"_

 _"But we haven't even reached the conclusion. I call it, the **Bounded Ending!** " Ness sweatdropped at what Tidio said. "You're a bit entustiastic, huh Tidio...?"_

 _"A-anyways, it still bothers me... I just need to find the right time to summon upon a portal!" Mikaru chipped in, trying to be more confident at least. Jacob glared at her. "So it was partially a lie?!"_

 _"And what about the bomb?" Sera reminded her, which again caused Makota to shiver from the potential fear._

* * *

 **Smash Line: Session Begin!**

 **Ness:** Haha, I like the feeling of this. I think the adventure is going to be thrilling...

 **Mikaru:** Thrilling, yes, but I want to tell you that it'll going to be something more, Ness.

 **Ness:** Eh? What is it?

 **Makota:** We... can save that for later... Plus, it isn't exactly thrilling for Michele, who got unconscious...

 **Michele:** Ow, it does hurt, actually...

 **Sera:** Urgh, I do hope we don't see any more of these pests, anyways. Dealing with Franky was tiresome, but I hope that Wolf guy doesn't appear...

 **Tidio:** I do agree with you there. And why does he want to capture Shino, anyways?

 **Shino:** Capture...?

 **Chiara:** Well, we do not have any answers to these questions, but for now, we should go to Twoson. As Michele said, Paula is supposedly there and she can use magic so it is a first, good clue.

 **Michele:** I'm actually worried about Jacob, though...

 **Chiara:** Who cares about him?

 **Mikaru:** Oi, that line again! Anyways... Well, we'll see you later hopefully then, in the next episode.

* * *

 **Next Episode: Bounded Ending!**

 **Saving in [File 1]...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Save complete.**

 **Current stats:**

 **Tidio/Sera/** _Jacob_ **/Makota/Shino/Mikaru/Michele/Chiara**

 **Sub-party:**

 **Ness**

 **LV 05 - YEN 88  
**


End file.
